Badai
by oishiit
Summary: Satu-satunya alasan ia tak menangis adalah untuk tak mendengar tangis di telinganya. [SANGAT OOC] [H/C-DRAMA] [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca tak pernah secerah ini, dimana matahari dan angin saling bekerja sama menghalau hujan. Awan tampak bahagia memberikan keteduhan di beberapa tempat, dan matahari seolah enggan untuk mengalah untuk memberikan cahanya. Angin tidak tinggal diam, ia membantu matahari menerbangkan awan ke sudut lain di langit yang luas.

Angin membawa beberapa hal terbang bersamanya, tapi angin tetap membantu matahari untuk menyinari bumi. Awan tidak pernah marah ketika angin menghempaskannya ke belahan dunia lain, karena ia tahu angin membawanya kepada tempat yang sudah terlalu lama disinari oleh matahari. Pada akhirnya, awan, angin, dan matahari tak pernah bertengkar hanya karena siapa yang berhak dan siapa yang tidak berhak. Mereka ada karena ada yang membutuhkan mereka, untuk itulah mereka selalu hadir.

Kehadiran tiga benda ciptaan Tuhan itu juga dibutuhkan oleh seorang insan. Ia butuh angin untuk menerbangkan helai-demi helai rambutnya yang nakal. Ia butuh awan untuk meneduhinya dari sinar matahari, meski begitu ia juga butuh matahari untuk memberikan cahaya di sisinya. Terduduk di teras dengan sebuah bangku yang bergerak konstan. Bangku itu menjaga punggungnya agar tetap nyaman, memberikan gerakan kecil agar tubuhnya tidak bosan dan pegal tiba-tiba. Senandungan merdu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ia menyambut angin dengan sangat baik.

Jemari lentiknya menari mengiringi senandungan, entah sudah berapa lama ia memegang jarum di kedua tangannya. Mata amber miliknya tak berhenti bercahaya, berpijar seperti matahari. Hangat dan lembut. Sebuah bentuk kaki mungil berada di pangkuannya, sangat kecil dan manis. Warnanya merah muda dengan sebuah pita kecil di tengahnya.

"Apa kau sudah meminum vitaminmu, Yuzuki?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya. Menghentikan lantunan senandung yang indah. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik merah, tidak terlalu tegas hanya sedikit lebih lembut.

"Ya. Tenanglah." Katanya. "Lihat." Ia menunjukkan sepasang kaus kaki yang telah selesai ia rajut. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa anak kita akan menyukainya, Mikoto?"

Pria berambut merah tersenyum manis, senyuman yang akan meluluhkan siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. "Ya. Dia akan sangat menyukainya. Meskipun ia tidak akan mengerti apa itu merah muda, dan apa itu pita manis yang menghiasi kaus kakinya."

Mikoto duduk di hadapan Yuzuki, tangannya yang kecil namun sedikit berotot itu menghentikan kursi yang bergoyang. "Dia..." tangan lainnya menyentuh sebuah gunung di perut sang istri. Mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. "...akan secantik dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

"A! MIKOTO!"

Raungan besar menggema dari dalam rumah sederhana yang penuh kenyamanan. Pria yang tengah menikmati teh hijau di sore hari itu berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan koran yang belum sempat ia baca pagi tadi.

"MIKOTO!"

Kembali suara itu memanggilnya. Mata merahnya membesar begitu mendapati Yuzuki terkapar di sisi tangga. Darah segar mengalir dari sela kakinya, mengucur dari paha hingga mata kaki. Air mata siap menerjang kelopaknya begitu Mikoto terduduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tubuhnya menggigil begitu ada bau anyir menyelimuti hidungnya. Tangannya menyentuh benda kental itu. "Darah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"SAKIT!" Wanita itu akhirnya menangis. Napasnya tersengal, jemari lentiknya mencengkram kuat bahu sang suami.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana caranya atau entah mengapa, sore itu pertahanan matahari, angin, dan awan runtuh begitu saja. Meninggalkan kehangatan menjadi sesuatu yang dingin. Awan menangis sepanjang malam karena angin tak mau berhenti untuk menerbangkan dirinya hingga menabrak awan yang lain. Membuat gemuruh tangisnya semakin keras. Bulan yang seharusnya muncul tak muncul malam itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk hadir diantara pertentangan mereka.

Pria merah disana seolah tak di dukung oleh alam. Ia terduduk dengan wajah cemas. Surai merahnya tak mengembang dengan sempurna, lepek karena hujan. Dan tubuhnya semakin menggigil karena hempasan angin yang diam-diam menusuk setiap tulang dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya konstan menatap ruang operasi. Meski begitu ia bergetar terlalu hebat seolah akan melompat dan meninggalkan rongga itu sendiri.

Telinganya menanti dengan gelisah. Ia menanti sebuah suara yang akan dengan tiba-tiba menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi, sudah tiga jam sejak Yuzuki memasuki ruang operasi suara itu tak tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia hanya dapat menangkap suara gemuruh di hatinya. Jantungnya bahkan seolah melakukan konser besar-besaran, kencang dengan hentakkan yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya, mata merah itu menangkap sosok wanita dengan jubah putih. Dia hanya berharap bukan seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan mata hijau yang menyapa dirinya.

"Tuan Mikoto." Sapanya lembut. Ia sedikit tersenyum walau agak memaksa.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa Yuzuki baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan putriku? Aa—aku tidak mendengar suaranya."

"Tenanglah tuan Mikoto." Wanita itu menyentuh bahu bidang Mikoto. "Kau menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Seorang ayah dari seorang putri. Sangat cantik, seperti ibunya."

Mata Mikoto tidak pernah secerah itu, melebar dengan sempurna. Telinganya telah menangkap sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sebuah tabuhan drum dalam jantungnya. Atau, amukan petir di luar sana. "Tapi," seketika rona merah dari pipinya menghilang. Melihat mimik dokter dengan _nametag '_ Kashima' di dadanya membuat wajah Mikoto memucat.

"A—ada apa dokter?"

"Ia prematur." Katanya singkat. Hidungnya mengambil oksigen begitu banyak. Kemudian ia hempaskan begitu dalam. "Ia tidak dapat berbicara. Ia tidak menangis ketika lahir, meski aku telah melakukan beberapa tindakan. Responnya tak berubah. Maafkan aku."

Kaki-kaki jenjang Mikoto seolah patah tiba-tiba. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban yang akan di tanggung putrinya beberapa tahun kedepan. Ia jatuh, punggungnya menghantam sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Tenanglah, tuan Mikoto. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Anakmu sedang di inkubasi, jangan khawatir. Temanilah istrimu. Dia berada di ruang perawatan sekarang."

Kashima meninggalkan seorang ayah yang masih gamang dengan takdir putri sulungnya. Kakinya masih terlalu lemah, dan wajahnya masih terlalu tegang. Ia tidak akan bisa menunjukkan badai yang akan menghempaskan istrinya begitu saja ke dasar jurang. Tidak akan.

Untuk beberapa saat ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. Telapak tangan yang lebar menampar-nampar pipi putihnya. Mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan dari otot wajahnya. Kakinya berdiri, meski tak sempurna. Terhuyung, hingga membentur pintu operasi. Kakinya mundur satu langkah begitu para suster keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dimana ruang perawatan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Anda lurus lalu belok kanan, disana ruang rawat setelah persalinan." Tangan putih dan jemari lentik membimbing arahnya dengan sempurna. Dengan satu anggukan Mikoto melesat menuju ruangan itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, ingin memeluk dan merengkuh tubuh istrinya sesempurna mungkin. Entah kenapa mereka harus memindahkanya melalui jalan lain, mata itu kesal tak dapat melihat setiap peluh yang mengalir dari kening istrinya. Tak berada di sisinya, wanita itu pasti takut dengan pisau dan jarum yang menusuk kulit perutnya.

Kakinya masuk serampangan, melangkah tak tentu arah. Ada beberapa pasien lain di ruangan ini, namun matanya dengan cepat menangkap rambut cokelat yang tersudutkan di sisi jendela. Mata ambernya menatap jendela, begitu cerah dan berbinar. Padahal pemandangan di luar sana tak seindah itu, awan masih menangis dan angin masih saja membenturkan awan hingga kilat dan gemuruh hadir di antara mereka. Kemana matahari? Ia sedang tak di tempat, menitipkan mereka berdua pada bulan. Namun pada akhirnya bulan ketakutan, hingga enggan menampakkan dirinya.

"Yuzuki." Panggil Mikoto. Sepasang merah mencoba memberikan kehangatan diantara dinginnya malam. Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum begitu manis, Mikoto tertawa kecil. Nyatanya senyuman itu malah lebih menghangatkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan putri kita? kapan aku bisa memangkunya?" matanya berpijar luar biasa. Lidah Mikoto kelu untuk sekedar berkata putrinya sehat-sehat saja, ia hanya tak bisa bicara. Tak dapat menangis ditengah malam. Tak dapat memanggil dirinya ayah, atau memanggil wanita di depannya dengan sebutan ibu.

Mikoto duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kenyal Yuzuki, menghantarkan kenyamanan tersendiri. "Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba bibir mungil dihadapannya berucap. "Putriku tidak bisa bicara iya, kan?"

Mikoto menurunkan tangannya, mengganti sentuhan pada jemari lentik sang istri. "Ya." Katanya. Suaranya begitu parau dengan banjir yang meluap dari mata juga hatinya. "Dia tak akan pernah memanggilku ayah. Atau memanggilmu ibu. Dia tak akan pernah bicara, Yuzuki."

Hatinya menangis, mata merahnya semakin merah dengan garis-garis halus yang mendampingi. Suaranya parau, tersekat oleh oksigen yang tiba-tiba memasok dirinya begitu sedikit. Jemari lentik yang dingin menghapus setiap tetes yang membasahi pipi putih Mikoto. Senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Menghentakkan hati Mikoto begitu keras.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia dia lahir ke dunia ini. Aku tidak peduli jika ia tak pernah memanggilku ibu. Aku juga tidak peduli ia tak akan bisa memanggilmu ayah. Ia masih bisa mendengar setiap untaian kasih sayang yang akan kita ucapkan, ia masih bisa melihat jika ayah dan ibunya selalu bersamanya. Kita," tetap saja, air mata itu enggan terdiam untuk sesaat. "bisa menjadi suaranya. Kita akan menjadi suara untuknya, Mikoto. Kita... akan..."

Badai malam itu tak pernah benar-benar berhenti, walau awan sudah tak menangis sederas sebelumnya. Tapi segukannya masih terasa di kedua telingan insan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, tuan Mikoto. Putri mu tidak akan bisa melihat. Aku bersyukur tidak ada masalah dengan pendengarannya. Tapi—"

"APA KATAMU! Jangan mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Mata putrimu tidak dapat melihat dengan sempurna. Kelahiran sebelum waktunya memaksa organ yang belum sempurna untuk bekerja. Hari ini mungkin ia dapat melihat sedikit kabur, namun seiring waktu kekuatannya akan melemah. Dan maafkan aku, ia tidak akan bisa melihat setelahnya."

Napas itu tak teratur. Menabrak dan masuk dengan sesuka hati, jantungnya seolah akan berhenti karena oksigen yang tak mau mengalir hingga ke jantungnya. Tubuhnya lemas, wajahnya tertunduk menatap telapak tangan yang dibuka lebar. Kemudian tangan itu menampung seluruh wajahnya, menahan air mata yang akan tumpah begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Ditemani hempasan angin rambut oranye yang belum panjang itu menari lembut di atas pangkuan ibunya. Mata ungunya berpijar sangat indah, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut kemudian tertawa dengan lebar begitu sebuah kelitikan mampir di sela-sela jemari kakinya yang amat sangat kecil. Goyangan kursi memberikan kenyamanan pada anak itu, ia tidak menangis. Tidak pernah menangis. Rumah itu tak pernah ramai dengan deraian tawa ataupun tangisan seorang bayi. Tidak pernah, dan tak akan pernah.

"Yuzuki." Sapa sang pria bertubuh tinggi. Matanya menatap lembut kedua insan yang di sapu sang angin. "Lihat apa yang aku bawa!" serunya menunjukkan sebuah boneka _tanuki_ yang manis.

"Chiyo akan sangat menyukainya. Ia tidak berhenti tertawa sejak tadi."

"Kau menggelitikinya lagi, bagaimana ia tak tertawa?"

"Hn," Yuzuki tersenyum. Mata ambernya ia lembar pada bola ungu yang entah memandang apa dan kemana. Yang ia tahu, mata itu berpijar penuh cahaya meski ia tak dapat menangkap cahaya sekalipun. "tawanya sangat renyah, hingga telingaku tak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali."

Mikoto serasa akan menangis, tapi ia tak akan pernah menangis lagi. Putri kecilnya tak pernah menangis, lalu kenapa dirinya harus menangis. Senyum dan tawa yang hampa suara itu tak berarti tak ada kehidupan disana. Senyuman itu bahkan lebih hangat dari sinar matahari, dan mata yang tak menangkap cahaya bahkan lebih bersinar dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Namun begitu tatapannya sangat lembut, tak membuat silau siapapun yang memandangnya. Seolah ada magis dari balik ungu yang memesona itu, tak akan ada yang sanggup menolak tatapannya.

Mikoto memanjangkan tanganya, mengambil gadis oranye itu dari dekapan sang ibu. Menyandarkan kepala kecil itu di lengannya, "Apa kau bisa mendengarku, Chiyo?" tanyanya lembut di daun telinga sang bayi. Bayi itu diam lalu tersenyum kemudian. "Ayah..." suara Mikoto mulai bergetar. Mentalnya begitu lemah di hadapan bayi mungil itu. Yuzuki mengenggam lengan Mikoto, menguatkan keyakinan yang akan runtuh dengan tiba-tiba. "...ayah membelikanmu boneka _tanuki._ " Lanjutnya. Pria itu mengambil napasnya dalam, menghembuskannya pelan hingga kulit tipis Chiyo yang masih kemerahan dapat merasakan hangatnya. Mikoto menyentuhkan boneka itu ke pipi Chiyo. Bayi itu terdiam, mencoba merasakan sensasi apa yang tengah menyapanya. Kemudian jemari kecil itu bergerak keatas, menggapai-gapai udara yang kasat mata. "Kau ingin ini?" tanya sang ayah lagi.

Bayi itu masih diam, ia tidak akan menjawab iya ataupun tidak. Dia tak akan menjawab mau atau tidak mau. Bibir kecil itu mengerucut seolah kesal. Alisnya yang masih sangat tipis hampir bertautan.

"Hentikan, kau akan membuatnya menangis!"

"Bisakah aku membuatnya menangis?" ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Yuzuki. Yuzuki terlihat ragu. "Jika bisa, aku akan membuatnya menangis." Ujarnya seraya tertawa.

"Hei!" sergah Yuzuki. Suaranya cukup keras, hingga bayi di tangan Mikoto terdiam tiba-tiba. Matanya melebar, tangan-tangan mungilnya turun ke atas perut.

"Chiyo?" tanya Mikoto. Matanya bergetar, ia meletakkan boneka _tanuki_ di perut Chiyo. Menyerahkannya pada Yuzuki. "Aku—aku, akan siapkan mobil! Kita ke rumah—"

"MIKOTO!" Yuzuki lebih dari berteriak. Matanya bergetar hebat. "Kau ditipu." Katanya, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ha? Apa?" mikoto yang sudah mengambil langkah itu kembali menghampiri Yuzuki. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat lebih dekat," katanya. "Dia hanya ingin bonekanya."

Mikoto bisa melihat senyum yang lebih indah daripada senyum Yuzuki, istrinya sendiri. Tawa renyah tanpa suara itu lebih terlihat indah dan menenangkan di depan matanya.

"Kau..." Mikoto mencium pipi Chiyo dengan kasih sayang. Dan bayi itu merenggut sehelai surai merah milik ayahnya. "HO! Chiyo!"

Tawa bayi itu memang tak pernah hadir di tengah rumah sederhana milik Mikoto, namun bayi itu akan sangat bahagia ketika ia bisa mendengar setiap deru napas orang tuanya. Mendengar setiap tawa di telinganya. Satu-satunya alasan ia tak menangis adalah untuk tak mendengar tangis di telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hentakan-hentakan kaki membuat lantai kayu berdecit. Suara langkah kakinya begitu keras dan membuat khawatir. Tawa itu akhirnya muncul, diantara sulitnya kata terujar tawa itu mengahampiri permukaan. Menerjang angin dan menghempaskan awan sangat jauh. Melompat dari telinga Yuzuki lalu ke telinga Mikoto. Pria yang tengah menikmati kopi di teras dan membaca koran mingguannya hanya tersungging lembut. Sementara sang ibu, "CHIYO! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN BERLARI DILANTAI ATAS!" ia berteriak sangat kecang hingga angin pun enggan melawannya.

Tawa itu semakin kencang menyapa telinga Yuzuki, pinggang rampingnya di dekap oleh sang pemilik tawa.

"U... aha.. o" katanya.

Yuzuki melempar pandangannya pada pemilik mata ungu yang—tidak—menatapnya. " _Ohayou_ tuan putri!" Yuzuki mengecilkan api kompor. Lalu ia menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan mata Chiyo. "Sudah ibu bilang untuk tidak berlarian di dalam rumah, kan?" anak itu mengangguk. Surai oranyenya menari indah, menggelitik bahunya sendiri. "He... kau nakal ya, tidak mendengar kata ibumu." Kemudian anak kecil di depan sepasang amber menggeleng hebat. Matanya berpijar, ia memang tak dapat memandang sang ibu tapi ia tahu ada sedikit kebahagian dibalik amarah sang ibu.

"AA..AA..." _tidak_ tangannya bergerak kekanan dan kiri. Menegaskan ia tak melawan ibunya.

"Ya... kau anak yang baik, Chiyo jadi berhentilah berlari di dalam rumah."

Ia terdiam. Mulutnya ingin berujar sesuatu, bibir itu sudah sedikit terbuka. Tapi ia menyerah.

 _Aku hafal isi rumah ini ibu!_

"Aku akan membantumu bersiap ke sekolah setelah selesai membuat sarapan. Tunggulah bersama ayah, hm?"

"Ha..." _iya._

Dengan cepat langkah kakinya berlari menerjang udara hampa melewati ruang tengah, lalu ke ruang tamu, dan berakhir di teras dengan udara dan hempasan angin yang bebas. Anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun itu mencari sosok ayahnya, ya dia hafal dimana ayahnya duduk tapi kali ini kursi itu kosong. Ia menyentuh dudukan kursi, _masih hangat._ Tapi ia tak dapat menemukan pria berambut merah itu. Bibirnya mulai mengerucut, sedikit kesal tak menemukan sosok yang akan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukanku! Akhirnya!" ujar sang ayah begitu bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat mengerjai putri semata wayangnya.

"uh .. a ..u" _tidak ayah, aku menemukanmu!_

Anak perempuan itu berhasil menangkap lengan yang ada di belakangnya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat hingga pria itu tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

"Kau curang!" sergah sang ayah. Chiyo hanya tertawa, tawanya renyah dengan suara sedikit terputus-putus. Mikoto mengangkat tubuh Chiyo, malaikat kecil itu bisa merasakan kakinya melayang tak menapaki lantai. Tangannya terbentang lebar begitu sang ayah memutar tubuhnya. Menari bersama angin di bawah pohon mangga yang rindang. Bersembunyi dari sengatan matahari dan melompat untuk mendapatkan kehangatannya. Mikoto menangkapnya dengan sempurna, pendaratan paling aman dan nyaman yang selalu Chiyo rindukan dikala sang ayah bekerja.

"HUA! Kau bau, Chiyo!" ucap sang ayah begitu selesai menciumi pipi anaknya.

"A ... ah .." _tidak ayah! Ayah yang bau!_

Kepalanya bergoyang hebat, menolak segala tuduhan yang terlempar dari bibir sang ayah. "Eh... kau belum mandi yah?" kemudian tawa itu pecah melebur dalam ketidakberdayaan Chiyo. Ia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana wajah ayahnya saat tertawa, seperti apa warna mata ayahnya, apakah warna mata miliknya sama dengan sang ayah? Atau apakah wajahnya persis dengan sang ayah? Ia ingin melihat segala hal yang mengaitkan dirinya dengan sang ayah, sangat ingin.

"CHIYO! MANDI!"

"AH! Benarkan kau belum mandi?"

Tawa di rumah itu tak pernah hilang, bukan dari bibir anak kecil yang mulai bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walau terbata. Tawa itu mengalir dari sepasang insan yang tak pernah siap dengan takdir yang menanti putri mereka. Takdir yang tak pernah nampak begitu jelas. Mata anak itu tidak pernah bisa melihat berbagai macam warna seperti ayahnya yang seorang arsitek, atau bibirnya tak pernah bersenandung seperti sang ibu yang mantan vokalis band _indie_. Kedua insan itu tidak pernah benar-benar yakin dengan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chiyo- _chan_?" sapa sebuah suara yang sedikit berat namun begitu lembut. Chiyo tidak tahu jika ia seorang pria dengan mata biru laut dan surai ungu plum. Matanya tak pernah mengijinkan ia untuk melihat semua itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"a .. hi .. u" _baik, sensei._

"Wakamatsu _sensei_." Sapa Yuzuki. Ia masih menggenggam jemari mungil Chiyo. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari anak-anak seumurannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah sang ibu yang tak pernah ia tahu rupanya. Meski Mikoto berkata tentang mata amber cantik sang ibu, Chiyo tidak pernah tahu seperti apa warna amber itu. Yang ia tahu hanya kegelapan, tanpa cahaya setitikpun. "Hari ini tolong jaga Chiyo, lagi." imbuhnya.

"Tenang saja nona Mikoshiba. Chiyo cukup cerdas dalam membaca huruf _braille_ , ia juga sudah belajar menulis huruf."

Senyuman lebar tertarik dari pipi Chiyo. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan kepada sang ayah, kepada sang ibu. Sangat banyak, mungkin jarinya akan benar-benar keriting untuk menulis semua itu.

"Baiklah." Yuzuki memegang pipi Chiyo lembut. Ia mencium kening putrinya, lalu turun ke hidung, kemudian pipi-pipi tembam itu juga tak luput dari kecupannya. "Ibu akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana sebelum ibu datang. Mengerti?"

"Un..." _Rojar!_

Jemari mungil Chiyo berpindah tangan. Ia bisa merasakan tangan yang lebih besar dari milik ibunya. Sama seperti ayah, tangan itu besar dan kuat. Menuntunnya ke ruang kelas yang sudah agak bising. Ia dapat mendengar setiap canda dan tawa, ia bisa mendengar umpatan yang cukup kasar dilontarkan anak lainnya, ia sedikit senang karena tak perlu mengumpat dalam bentuk ujaran. Tapi, selalu ada tapi dalam hati Chiyo. Ia hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa Wakamatsu _sensei_. Apakah dia tampan? Apakah dia tinggi dan besar? Ibunya bilang ayah tinggi namun tidak cukup besar, tapi dia tidak kurus juga. Entah bagaimana imajinasinya bisa menggambarkan sang ayah dengan sempurna. Jika warna putih saja ia tidak tahu.

"Duduklah Chiyo- _chan_."

Wakamatsu mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai. Ia tak menggunakan kursi dalam kelasnya, katanya agar lebih nyaman. Jika ia butuh meja maka ia akan mengeluarkan meja. Tapi, guru ini membebaskan muridnya dalam belajar. Ia tahu, sebagai seorang guru dari murid difabel, ia tidak bisa memperlakukan semua murid dengan metode yang sama. Wakamatsu selalu tahu, Chiyo senang membaca tanpa meja. Anak kecil itu akan menelungkupkan tubuhnya, membuat kakinya menari menghempas udara sementara jemari mungilnya meraba setiap lembar buku _braille_.

Seperti Chiyo, di kelas ini ada empat orang anak dengan kondisi yang serupa dengan Chiyo. Ada yang tak bisa melihat, ada juga yang tak dapat mendengar, dan ada yang tak bisa berujar. Mereka semua sama, butuh seorang guru seperti Wakamatsu yang begitu sabar dengan caranya sendiri. Chiyo mengakui dirinya sangat menyayangi wakamatsu. Ia berhasil menulisnya dalam buku catatan.

" _Sensei!"_ seru seorang anak laki-laki bernama Tomoda. Ia tidak bisa mendengar namun suaranya sangat lantang dan keras. Wakamatsu menoleh pada Tomoda sedangkan Tomoda menunjuk ke arah lain. Ke arah Chiyo yang sedang memamerkan buku catatannya.

Mata biru Wakamatsu membesar, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya hampir menitikan air mata begitu tulisan tangan yang sangat tidak rapi terukir disana.

 _Aku sayang Waka sensei!_

Air matanya benar-benar tumpah. Kalimat sempurna pertama yang berhasil di tulis oleh Chiyo berhasil membuat tanggul pertahanannya bocor. Ia tak berani membuka mulutnya, tangan besar itu menutup celah dimana isaknya akan pecah.

"Un .. nn?" _sensei?_

Wajah Chiyo murung seketika. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah _sensei_ nya tak bisa membaca atau ia tidak senang membacanya. Chiyo membalik kertas catatannya, ia menulis sesuatu. Cukup lama untuk menghasilkan sebuah kata,

 _sensei?_

Wakamatsu tak menjawab, ia masih menahan tangisnya. Sementara murid lain hanya terdiam menatap Wakamatsu yang menangis, beberapa tahu jika Wakamatsu sangat bahagia. Di kelas ini hanya Chiyo yang tidak dapat melihat. Itulah mengapa tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan satu katapun.

 _Apa kau marah sensei?_

Wakamatsu masih bergeming dalam tangisnya. Chiyo semakin khawatir, hingga tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia tulis. Cukup lama jeda yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa sensei membenci kata-kataku?_

Mata Wakamatsu bergetar. Begitu banyak yang ingin disampaikan oleh Chiyo, ia tak pernah tau itu. Anak perempuan itu selalu bergeming dengan kata-kata tak jelas. Kali ini, ia bisa menangkap semua perasaan Chiyo. Semuanya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Chiyo- _chan_."

Sesuatu yang baru menghentak pendengaran Chiyo. Suara Wakamatsu _sensei_ yang begitu ceria kini terdengar parau di telinganya. Ia tidak pernah mendengarnya, meski dari ayah ataupun ibunya. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara tangis menyapa telinganya. Tidak pernah. Chiyo gelagapan, mata ungunya bergetar hebat. Ia sendiri tidak pernah menangis, ia tidak tahu seperti apa itu menangis. Bahkan ketika dokter menyuntikkan jarum pada lengan kirinya ia tak menangis.

"Ja—jangan takut." Sela Wakamatsu begitu melihat air muka Chiyo yang sedikit khawatir. "Aku senang membaca tulisanmu, Chiyo- _chan._ Sangat senang." Katanya. Dan air mata itu lolos dengan sempurna melewati pipi dan turun ke dagunya, hingga menetes ke lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti matahari yang bersinar, wajah Chiyo nampak lebih bahagia dari hari-hari sebelum ia bisa menulis. Ayahnya—Mikoto—memberikan sebuah catatan kecil yang bisa ia bawa kemanapun. Yang dapat membantunya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ketakutan, rasa cemas, bahagia, kasih sayang, segala hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya yang tak pernah terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ayam goreng buatan ayah? Lebih enak daripada buatan ibumu, kan?"

Chiyo menggeleng. Lidahnya mungkin tak bisa berujar dengan baik, tapi indra perasanya befungsi sangat akurat. Ia mengambil catatan berwarna merah muda yang manis, mengukir kata-kata didalamnya. Sekarang anak perempuan itu sudah menginjak remaja. Hari ini, usianya tepat lima belas tahun. Satu kata tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

 _ASIN!_

"Eh? Be—benarkah?" Chiyo mengangguk kencang. Mata ungunya ikut terpejam karena takut jatuh.

"Apa ada masalah selama aku pergi?" sela sebuah tawa diantara kehangatan minggu sore.

Chiyo mengambil catatannya kembali, _Ayah membuat ayam goreng dan rasanya ASIN!_

"HO! CHIYO!"

"Ah... seperti itu rupanya. Kau ingin menyaingi masakanku, Mikoto."

"Ah.. i—itu—"

Suara tawa yang renyah menggema ditelinga Yuzuki dan Mikoto. Chiyo selalu tertawa ketika ayahnya kalah, dan berakhir dengan suara gelagapan. Chiyo selalu suka suara ayahnya yang seperti itu. Ia juga suka suara Ibunya ketika sedang bersenandung. Ia ingat betul setiap nada dan lagu yang di lantunkan ibunya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa menirunya. Meskipun ia menulis semua liriknya, tak ada nada yang terujar tak ada senandung yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tidak ada.

"Chiyo." Yuzuki menghampirinya. Mencium keningnya dengan lembut, aroma matahari dan mawar menari di hidungnya. _Bau ibu._ Begitu ia menyebutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Kata Yuzuki kemudian.

"Aa ... ua..ou" _terimakasih._

"HI! Kenapa usiamu terus bertambah, Chiyo!"

Chiyo membuat ekspresi kesalnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah seseorang saat kesal, tapi beginilah ia ketika kesal matanya akan mengekor pada asal suara dan alisnya akan bertautan. Ia kembali menulis dalam catatannya, _Ayah ingin aku kecil terus?_

"Tentu saja!"

 _Tapi tubuhku tidak pernah besar, ayah! Aku masih anak kecil, kau lihat?!_

"Un, Ya. Tubuhmu masih kecil tapi, tapi, tapi... YUZUKI!"

Chiyo heran dengan sikap ayahnya dua tahun terakhir ini. Selalu saja sensitif dengan pertambahan usia Chiyo. Dia akan lebih protektif dibandingkan ibunya, ia akan memantau siapa saja teman Chiyo. Atau dengan siapa Chiyo berkirim pesan melalui ponsel. Ayahnya tak pernah membiarkan Yuzuki mengambil tugas untuk membacakan dan mengetikkan pesan di ponsel. Tidak akan pernah. Meski isinya hanya seputar tugas sekolah atau sesekali membahas teman mereka yang lainnya. Mikoto tak ingin terlewatkan satu hal pun.

Jika dibandingkan Chiyo yang terheran-heran dengan sikap _over protective_ sang ayah, Yuzuki lebih suka dengan sikap Mikoto ketika malu atau bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan 'berhati-hatilah bergaul dengan teman laki-lakimu,' atau 'itu _menstruasi_ namanya,' atau juga seperti saat ini 'tubuhmu memang kecil tapi berbentuk! Dadamu mulai tumbuh, dasar bodoh.'

Mikoto selalu menyerahkan hal-hal seperti itu pada Yuzuki. Bagaimanapun anak gadis akan lebih butuh bantuan ibunya daripada sang ayah. Hal-hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan begitu gamblang, hal-hal yang bahkan akan membuat ayahnya malu sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang ayah, Chiyo." Ujar Yuzuki akhirnya. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Ya, Chiyo tidak akan pernah merasakan perasaan seorang ayah, tapi apakah ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan seorang ibu seperti ibunya.

 _Apa aku bisa merasakan perasaan seorang ibu?_

Chiyo menunjukkan kalimat dari catatannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, rumah keluarga Mikoshiba Mikoto terisi dengan sebuah tangis. Tangis penuh keheningan. Air mata menerobos kelopak mata Mikoto. Sudah lima belas tahun mata merahnya tak basah seperti ini. Takdir putri tunggalnya begitu buram dan tak tentu arah, apakah arsitek atau penyanyi. Yang pasti tidak keduanya. Bahkan sekedar menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga saja Mikoto tak dapat menerawangnya.

"Ya. Kau akan merasakannya." Jawab Yuzuki. Ia memegang bahu Mikoto begitu kuat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk menahan isak yang akan menerobos telinga Chiyo. Dalam kegamangan, telinga Chiyo dapat mendengar lebih dari yang diperkirakan orang tuanya. Meski samar, ia tahu suara parau Yuzuki persis seperti _sensei_ nya ketika sekolah dasar. Kali ini rasanya lebih berbeda, seperti ada dorongan dalam hati Chiyo untuk ikut menangis.

 _Apa itu tidak mungkin?_

Ia hanya dapat membatinkan perasaanya. Berharap kedua orang tuanya tak menangkap kegamangan dari balik senyuman yang ia kembangkan saat ini. Mereka diam-diam saling menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu terulang kembali. Enam belas tahun yang lalu, angin dan awan bertengkar hebat. Awan terus menangis dan angin mengamuk membenturkan awan. Chiyo selalu bertanya, kemana perginya matahari? Meski guru pengetahuan alamnya menerangkan semua penjelasan ilmiah tentang matahari yang di sembunyikan sang awan tetap saja perasaannya berkecamuk. Jika matahari memberi cahaya, kenapa awan harus menghalanginya ketika angin tak dapat bersahabat dengan dirinya—sang awan.

Lenguhan berat terdengar jelas di telinganya sendiri. Tidak ada sebuah suara yang menganggu telinganya. Tangan mungilnya mempermainkan tongkat penunjuk jalan, memutar, memanjangkan, memendekkan, bahkan memukul-mukulkannya pada tanah. Ia jenuh, hampir satu jam tapi sang ayah belum juga menjemputnya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pesan singkat, dan ia tak bisa melakukan panggilan. Jemari kecilnya hanya terlatih untuk menekan tombol menjawab jika ada panggilan masuk.

Ia mulai kesal, jemari mungilnya ia buka. Meminta sesuatu dari langit. _Masih hujan._ Begitu ia merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi tangannya.

 _Apa tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri?_ Ia berpikir untuk sesaat. Sepertinya sang ayah akan datang terlambat, dan Chiyo akan meminta ibunya untuk memberitahu jika dirinya sudah sampai rumah. Ia berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, tidak akan sulit untuknya kembali ke rumah. _Aku sering melakukannya dengan ayah._ _Aku bisa..._

Dan, langkah kakinya menerjang angin serta hujan. Berlari sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia hafal rute kembali ke rumahnya, ia tahu kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu, berapa orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Atau berapa orang yang menatap dirinya lari serampangan menabrak orang-orang di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu, ada kendaraan yang melitas di sisinya. Tapi Chiyo tahu, di belokan ke tiga ia akan menemukan lampu merah. Ia akan meminta seseorang untuk membantunya menyebrang.

Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu jika segerombolan orang di sebrang jalan akan menabrak tubuh kecilnya. Memutar dirinya hingga terjatuh mencium aspal. Tubuhnya basah dan kedinginan, mata ungunya bergetar hebat. Ia kehilangan arahnya. Ia tak tahu mana arah yang benar menuju rumahnya, kanan atau kiri, lurus atau belok. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika seseorang membawa tubuhnya ke sisi jalan.

"Kemari nona," katanya. Chiyo bisa menangkap suara yang berat, lebih berat dari ayahnya. _Suaranya seperti ayah, tapi lebih berat._ "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Un .. aa ..ua.. uuu" _Bisakah anda menolongku tuan? Antarkan aku pulang tolong._

Chiyo berujar dengan sangat gelagapan. Ia ketakutan, kata-katanya tidak jelas. Matanya memandang ke arah lain, tidak pada pria dengan rambut hitam itu. Tangan Chiyo bergerak-gerak tidak terarah, bajunya yang basah membuat tubuhnya agak menggigil.

"Apa yang kau katakan nona? Aku tidak mengerti."

Chiyo teringat dengan buku catatannya. Ia meraba saku rok navy miliknya, _tidak ada! Catatanku!_ Matanya semakin bergetar hebat. Pria di hadapannya memainkan telapak tangan di depan mata Chiyo. Menggerakannya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari tahu apakah pandangan nona muda dihadapannya berfungsi dengan baik.

Chiyo ingin berteriak meminta pria itu mengantarnya pulang, atau setidaknya memberikan secarik kertas untuk ia tulis. Buku catatanya terjatuh ketika gerombolan manusia menabraknya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika buku catatannya telah hancur digerus hujan dan terinjak oleh ribuan kaki yang melewatinya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku petunjuk nona? Dimana alamat rumahmu? Atau nomer telpon yang bisa aku hubungi?"

Chiyo mengangguk hebat. Ia bersyukur ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Tapi, bagaimana Chiyo dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Bibirnya bergetar karena dingin, matanya semakin gelap walau sudah gelap. Ia meraba sisi kirinya. Sebuah kaca. Ia yakin dapat menuliskan nomer ponsel ayahnya disana. Dengan getaran karena menggigil jari telunjuk Chiyo mencatat nomer ponsel ayahnya di kaca.

"Maaf, nona. Aku tidak dapat menghubungi ayahmu, sepertinya ponsel ayahmu mati," ujarnya kemudian. Chiyo gamang. Ia menggigit ujung-ujung kukunya.

 _Bisakah kau menolongku, tuan?_

"Ya. Ikutlah denganku, kita akan menghubungi ayahmu lagi nanti."

Tangan mungil Chiyo tertaut pada tangan besar sama seperti ayahnya. Ia menerjang angin dan hujan dengan bantuan pria asing itu. Setidaknya kepala oranyenya tidak basah karena hujan, pria itu membawa payung dan dengan senang hati berbagi payung dengannya.

Kakinya melewati genangan air dan juga permukaan yang kering. Telinganya dengan sangat jelas menangkap beberapa orang yang berbicara begitu ia melewatinya. Ada yang berbicara tentang hujan, ada juga yang membicarakan pekerjaan, dan sebagainya. Suara-suara itu menghilang ketika telapak tangannya tak merasakan tetesan hujan.

"Kita sampai," kata pria itu. "Ini apartemen ku," Katanya lagi. Chiyo hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu apa itu apartemen. "Kau bisa mengeringkan pakaianmu dulu, di tempat tinggalku. Sementara itu, aku akan menghubungi orangtuamu."

"Aa ..." i _ya._ "A.. ua.. o" _terimakasih._

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau bicarakan."

Chiyo mengikuti pria yang memegang tangannya. Ia menaiki lift hingga lantai tiga. Di lantai dua lift nya terhenti. Seorang pria dan wanita masuk bersama mereka. Berbagi udara yang sesak. Wanita berbandana itu berdiri di sisi Chiyo.

"Ah, tuan Maeno. Anakmu?" tanyanya. Akhirnya ia tahu pria yang bersamanya bernama Maeno. Chiyo ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dihalau oleh kata-kata Maeno.

"Ya," Maeno berkata begitu tegas. Chiyo hanya diam, bibirnya tak bisa berujar. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil begitu keluar dari lift.

Angin sangat marah untuk saat ini. Menghentakkan kilat yang memekikkan telinga Chiyo. Seketika tubuhnya melepaskan tangan Maeno. Ia berjongkok menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Maeno segera mengambil Chiyo dan membawanya masuk ke apartemen bernomer 203.

"Aku tidak yakin gadis itu anaknya," ujar seorang pria disisi wanita itu. Matanya tajam, menatap dengan hati-hati begitu gadis bermata ungu itu masuk ke apartemen bersama Maeno. "Pria itu terkenal tidak baik, kan?"

"Berhenti mencurigai oranglain, Umetarou."

"Aku serius!" tubuh tingginya mengejar sang kaka yang melesat menuju apartemen nomer 199. "Hei dengarkan aku!"

"APA KATAMU SAJA UMEKO!"

Tubuh laki-laki itu menegang ketika namanya terdengar sebagai nama perempuan.

 **.**

 **.**

Chiyo merangkul tubuhnya dengan lengan mungil. Ia masih menggigil. Darahnya tidak menghangat seperti biasa, dan kulit tipisnya menyerap semua air dari seragam sekolahnya. Ia tak dapat mengira-ngira seperti apa itu apartemen, yang ia tahu kini ia berada di kamar mandi. Maeno membawanya kesini, ia memastikan bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya. Ia bisa memegang _bathup_ di sisi kirinya, dan ia bisa merasakan aroma sabun yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. _Mawar, seperti ibu._

Chiyo hendak melilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, tangannya mencari-cari handuk yang telah ia gantung tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. _Terjatuh._ Ia meraba lantai dibawahnya. Matanya menegang begitu ia tak dapat menemukan handuk itu di lantai. Tubuhnya duduk seketika, mendekap seluruh kakinya.

"Ah! Tubuhmu bagus juga nona."

Suara itu. Maeno, entah mengapa membuat hatinya bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang akan mencuat dari hatinya. Rasa takut, rasa malu, rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Chiyo tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, semua rasa aneh yang menghinggapi hati telah membekap mulutnya.

Pria itu mendekat, Chiyo bisa mendengar langkah kakinya. Bersamaan dengan genangan air yang membasahi lantai. Tubuhnya gemetar begitu jemari panjang Maeno menyentuh lengannya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak.

"Tidak usah takut, nona muda."

Chiyo mengumpat dalam hati, karena sangat bodoh meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja. Seharusnya ia menunggu sang ayah, selama apapun itu. Ia ingin menangis, begitu tangan Maeno sudah mencengkram kedua bahunya. Hatinya berkecamuk, ingin berteriak. Ia mencoba menangkis pria itu. Berdiri selagi ia bisa. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sedang tak mengenakan benang sehelaipun. Ia ingin lari dari tempat itu. Ia hanya ingin lari.

Kakinya tersandung ganjalan pintu kamar mandi, hingga tubuhnya tersungkur dan rasa perih menjalar dari lututnya. Pria itu semakin mendekat, Chiyo tak mampu berdiri. Napasnya berderu sangat cepat, mata ungunya bergetar dengan hebat begitu pria bernama Maeno mengambil sesutu darinya. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Jangan seperti ini, nona." Suara pria itu semakin membuat diri Chiyo merinding. Tangan dingin yang besar itu menyentuh lehernya lalu turun ke pinggang. Chiyo menendang pria itu namun sia-sia. Chiyo tersungkur dilantai, berjalan mundur dengan bantuan tulang ekor dan tangan-tangan mungilnya. Tubuhnya menegang bergitu Maeno berhasil mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. Menarik tubuh kecil itu hingga berada didalam rengkuhannya. Chiyo bisa merasakan napas berat menyentuh lehernya. Ia ingin berteriak, tangannya berayun memukul-mukul pria itu. Hingga pria itu jengah dan marah, Maeno mengunci tangan Chiyo dengan tangannya yang besar.

 _Ibu tolong aku! Ayah! Ibu! Siapapun tolong aku!_

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berambut hitam itu berjalan melewati apartemen 203. Begitu sunyi dan hening tak ada teriakan atau apapun yang dikatakan oleh adiknya. Ia berlalu begitu saja, dan kemudian sesuatu meraung ditelinganya. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi ia tahu jika gadis berambut oranye itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Kakinya dengan cepat berlari menuju apartemen 199. Membuka pintu dengan paksa, dan membuka suara sekeras petir, "Umetarou!"

Adik laki-lakinya datang dengan sangat terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi ketika mata kakanya membesar. Napasnya tersengal, "A—ada apa, Yukari?"

Biasanya wanita berbanda ini akan marah begitu sang adik memanggil namanya tanpa embel 'kakak', tapi saat ini hal itu tidaklah penting. Dengan segera tangannya menarik tangan sang adik. Membawanya berlari di tengah angin, dan berhenti di apartemen 203.

"Anak itu!" ujar Miyako panik.

Seolah mengerti, Umetarou menajamkan telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar raungan dan isakan tangis yang tak terlalu jelas. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu namun tidak bisa, pintunya terkunci. "Panggil polisi!" sergahnya. Miyako men _dial_ nomer polisi di ponselnya. Sementara itu sang adik menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen hingga menusuk telinga seorang pria di dalamnya. Tak ada jawaban.

Pria dengan keahlian _judo_ itu menendang pintu sangat kuat. Pintu masih bergeming. Napasnya tersengal berharap ia tak terlambat walau sedetik. "SIAL!" umpatnya. Ia menendang sekali lagi pintu, dan usahanya yang ke empat berhasil mendobrak paksa pintu bernomer 203.

Mata hitam kecil itu membelalak hebat ketika gadis bersuarai oranye tengah terbaring tanpas sehelaipun benang. Matanya kosong, bersamaan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar, leher hingga dadanya terdapat bintik merah. "SIAL!" umpatnya untuk yang kedua kali. Dengan cepat Umetarou menendang Maeno hingga tersungkur dilantai.

"DASAR SAMPAH!" Nozaki berteriak cukup kencang. "Lihat dirimu! Menjijikan tanpa sehelai busana pun!"

Kalimat itu menghantam pendengaran Chiyo. Walau nyatanya kalimat itu ditujukan kepada Maeno, tapi keadaanya yang seperti ini benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diujarkan pria itu. Tubuh Chiyo bersedekap, memeluk seluruh tubuhnya. Maeno yang ditendang segera melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

"CIH! Mengaggu saja!" ujarnya sinis. Kepalan Nozaki siap menghantar pipi mulus pria itu, dan tepat hingga pria tanpa keahlian bertarung itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai—tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" anak bungsu Nozaki itu melilitkan handuk di tubuh Chiyo. Tubuh gadis mungil itu bergetar hebat, bukan getaran karena dingin tapi sesuatu yang memporak-porandakan hatinya. Nozaki membawa gadis itu berdiri. Menatap ungunya yang hampa. Ia ingat betul saat di lift ungu itu masih berpijar terang, namun kini entah kemana cahayanya pergi.

Chiyo memegang perut bagian bawahnya, rasa ngilu menjalar disana. _Sakit._ Ia merasakan ada cairan mengalir dari sela-sela kakinya hingga mata kaki, dan menetes di lantai. Mata ungunya refleks menatap kakinya yang hitam. ia tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Kau berdarah," ujar pria dihadapannya. Chiyo bisa mendengar suara yang berat, namun agak sedikit lembut dan tenang. Air matanya mengalir deras. Baru kali ini, angin menghempaskannya begitu kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma kue Chiyo terduduk di sofa. Tubuhnya masih bersedekap. Matanya tertutup, mencoba menghalau orang lain dihadapannya untuk berhenti melihat. Aroma cokelat menggoda penciumannya, memberikan sedikit rasa tenang.

"Kau akan lebih baik setelah meminum ini," suara yang berat itu menggelitik telinga Chiyo. Ia masih enggan menerima sesuatu dari seorang pria dengan suara berat. Ia benci memendamnya tapi tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Tubuhnya hanya akan semakin menggigil mendapat perlakuan tak wajar dari seorang pria. Ayahnya bahkan tak pernah berani melihat Chiyo tanpa busana.

"Yukari..." lirik Nozaki.

"Minumlah. Cokelat buatan Umetarou itu sangat lezat."

 _Aku hanya ingin ibu dan ayahku!_

PRANG!

Tangan mungil itu menghalau dengan kasar tangan Yukari. Gelas itu jatuh ke lantai, pecah berkeping-keping. Chiyo menutup telinganya, ia ingat bagaimana benda di sekitarnya jatuh ke lantai ketika kejadian malang itu terjadi.

"aa... au!" _IBU!_

Yukari mendekap tubuh Chiyo. Mencoba membuat gadis Mikoto sedikit lebih tenang walau tidak mungkin. Bel pintu berbunyi. Menggema di telinga Chiyo. _Ibu._ Kakinya berdiri, mencoba berjalan. Gaun semata kaki itu tersangkut di ujung meja dan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai. Nozaki yang berjalan untuk membuka pintu terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak mengangkat tubuh Chiyo sebelum gadis itu meraung kembali. Sungguh, setiap detail kejadian itu memori Chiyo mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Pergi buka pintunya!" titah Yukari.

Nozaki membukakan pintu dan sepasang amber serta ruby menatapnya dengan bergetar. Mempertanyakan dimana putri tunggalnya berada. Yuzuki berteriak begitu mendapati Chiyo berdiri dengan papahan Yukari, "Chiyo!"

Suara aneh. Asing. Tak terjamah. Tak pernah terdengar dari bibir ibunya. Keras dan terdengar menyakitkan. _Ibu._ Air mata itu menyeruak, menembus pertahanan Chiyo. Mikoto tidak pernah melihat air mata itu, anak gadisnya tidak akan pernah menangis. Tidak akan. Dan itu semua salah. Anak gadisnya menangis, dengan segala keskitan yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Tubuh Mikoto begitu lemas, ia terduduk dilantai begitu melihat semua bintik merah yang menghiasi leher putih anak gadisnya. Kata-katanya tak berani keluar, mulutnya terkunci dengan tiba-tiba. Ia ingin mengutuki pria _bejat_ yang menodai anak gadisnya. Ia ingin membunuhnya.

Hidung Chiyo menciumnya, aroma mawar dengan sedikit bau hujan. _Ibu._ Tubuhnya menggigil tiba-tiba ketika sang ibu memeluknya sempurna. Air matanya benar-benar tumpah. Yuzuki mendekapnya selama yang ia bisa, ia mencium kening Chiyo begitu hangat dan lembut berharap dapat menarik semua ketakutan yang telah menjelajahi setiap inci kulit putih anaknya. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua kemerahan itu, walau ia tidak akan bisa melakukakan. Wajah Chiyo basah, bukan karena air matanya tapi karena mata sang ibu yang mengalirkan air begitu deras. Mata ambernya bergetar hebat. Hilang. Ia tak dapat menemukannya. Cahaya itu hilang. Ungu itu tak berpijar lagi, kosong dan hampa. Kaki Yuzuki lemas, ia jatuh kelantai. Tangannya menggenggam jemari kecil Chiyo. Kepalanya tertunduk menghadapan lantai, jemari lentik kanannya membungkam sang mulut. Sekuat apapun ia menyembunyikannya, isak itu terus menjalar ke telinga Chiyo. Menusuk hatinya lebih dahsyat daripada beban mentalnya sendiri.

"Mi—" kata katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu saja. "Mikoto!" raung Yuzuki pada akhirnya.

Mikoto tahu cahaya ungu itu tak berkilat lagi di mata Chiyo. Ia tak akan bisa menatap ungu yang tak bercahaya itu. Tidak akan. Ia tahu kini masa depan putrinya semakin tidak jelas. Bukan arsitek, penyanyi, atau pun ibu rumah tangga. Bahkan gadis itu mungkin enggan menikah. Namun, kenyataan pahit menjalari pikirannya. Dalam setahun ke depan akan ada panggilan baru utuknya, "kakek," gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan telinga Mikoto tak dapat mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **Saya mengucapkan happy ied mubarok! untuk semua readers yang setia membaca fict saya, pastilah banyak kekurangan. Mohon maafkan saya. Happy ied mubarok! ^^/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear.**

 **85% Percakapan, sisanya kehendak Tuhan.**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma cokelat berbaur dengan angin, terbang ke setiap sudut ruang. Setiap orang yang melewati pintu bernomer 199 akan menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri sesaat dan menghirup aroma yang menenangkan itu.

Jemari panjang menggenggam gagang mug dengan erat, menempelkan bibir mug kepada bibir tipisnya. Aroma cokelat selalu menenangkan perasaannya namun, secara bersamaan mengaduk-aduk emosinya. Nozaki tidak pernah lupa, sepasang iris ungu yang berpijar terang waktu itu. Sekuat apapun ia mengelak, sekuat itu juga bayangannya enggan pergi. Ia jatuh cinta.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Aku menginap disini agar kau tidak terlambat," ujarnya seraya merapikan tas tangan hitam miliknya. "Editormu sudah menunggu, Umeko."

Mata hitam itu menatap tajam sang pemilik suara dari balik bibir mug, "Berhenti memanggilku Umeko, Yukari," sergah Nozaki. Ia meletakkan mug di dalam _westafel_. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat, mengambil tas dan beberapa berkas yang tengah tertidur di atas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wajah tirus namun agak berisi itu menantang Nozaki. "Kau sendiri menggunakan nama itu dalam _manga-_ mu, kan? Siapa namanya? Mami... Mami... Ah, Mamiko!" goda Yukari.

Nozaki menarik oksigen begitu dalam, lalu menghempaskannya asal. "Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Umeko," sergahnya pasrah. "Aku pergi. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Tsh! tetap saja berakhiran _ko,_ " keluh Yukari. Sepasang kaki jenjang pergi meninggalkan wanita berbandana itu. Tubuhnya masih berdiri menatap daun pintu yang tertutup rapat, "Tidak bisakah kau mencintai wanita lain, Umetarou?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yumeno _sensei_?" Seorang pria dengan kemeja dan kacamata memanggil namanya. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Nozaki yang terduduk di sudut _cafe_.

Pria jangkung itu berdiri, meninggalkan secangkir _mocca_ dingin di atas meja—ia baru saja menyesapnya sedikit. Nozaki mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan berisi itu dengan erat, "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, _sensei_?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru saja sampai, Pak Ken."

"Baiklah, biar ku lihat naskah untuk _chapter_ bulan ini."

Lembar demi lembar naskah itu di baca oleh Pak Ken, sesekali ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun. Sesekali juga ia menyesap kopi hitam yang telah di pesannya. Sesekali alisnya berkedut begitu menemukan kejanggalan, dan sesekali pula senyumnya terkembang nyaris sempurna.

Hempasan karbondioksida melesat begitu saja bersamaan dengan tertutupnya naskah milik Nozaki. Sekali lagi Pak Ken menyesap kopi hitamnya yang hampir tandas, "Seperti biasa. Karyamu selalu sempurna, _sensei_. Jiwamu benar-benar di _shoujo manga,_ huh? Padahal kau ini seorang pria," Pak Ken sedikit terkekeh.

"Ini semua berkat bimbingan anda, Pak Ken. Sejak aku SMA hingga saat ini, anda telah membimbingku dengan sangat baik."

"Tidak, tidak. Awalnya, perasaan dalam _manga_ -mu tidak terlalu kuat tapi, entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Kurasa, hampir empat tahun kau bertahan dengan kesempurnaan ini, _sensei_."

"Te—terimakasih," ujar Nozaki sedikit gugup. Entah untuk apa ia gugup, ia hanya terbesit pada memori singkat yang menggetarkan hatinya. Sebuah rasa yang menguatkan jemari hingga memaksa sang pena merekamnya dalam kertas putih tanpa noda. cinta, rasa itu adalah cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan lembut di siang hari yang terang menyapa telinga Chiyo. Ia tahu, itu sang ibu yang membawakan makan siangnya. Hampir dua jam ia duduk di depan jendela. Angin menyapanya, tapi tak pernah mengajaknya terbang. Matahari memberinya kehangatan, tapi tak sehangat itu untuk mencairkan sesuatu yang beku dalam hatinya. Ia hanya berteman dengan gelap, yang tak pernah memaksanya untuk melihat cahaya. Karena ia memang tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa.

"Chiyo." Suara lembut itu menyapanya. Lebih indah daripada kicauan burung di pagi hari. Aroma mawar yang kian mendekat lebih menenangkan daripada aromaterapi manapun. Tapi, selembut dan semenenangkan apapun itu, Yuzuki tak pernah melihat cahaya ungu yang berkilat terang dari mata putrinya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, begitu tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Makan siangmu."

Yuzuki terduduk di sisi Chiyo. Gadis itu masih terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia mengelus rambut oranye Chiyo yang mulai panjang, melewati bahu dan hampir menyentuh tulang ekornya. "Rambutmu sudah panjang. Ingin ibu potong?"

Chiyo menggeleng, ia tak menjawab dengan suaranya, tak menjawab dengan tulisannya, tak menjawab dengan tatapannya. Hanya seutas senyum yang diberikan oleh Chiyo. Yuzuki menarik napasnya dalam, "Ibu rasa rambut panjang cocok untukmu," sekali lagi, Chiyo merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan pada mahkotanya.

"Hari ini kita harus bertemu dr. Miyako, kau ingat?"

" _un..." iya..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tas hitam itu sudah tak lagi terasa berat. Ia terkait pada bahu bidang, terslempang tak memberi beban yang berarti. Sejurus dengan itu, langkah kets berdecit lembut atau berusaha di lembutkan. Sepasang mata hitam yang kecil menelisik setiap papan nama di atas pintu-pintu yang berjajar. Mencari ruangan dengan label Miyako Yukari.

Sebelum menangkap yang benar-benar ia cari mata itu membesar seketika. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas, menatap seorang gadis berambut oranye. Gadis itu menggenggam erat sebuah lengan, memeluknya erat seolah tak boleh lepas. Nozaki tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik atensi batinnya. Nama itu terangkat dari memori. Ia tak pernah lupa, "Chi—"

Kalimatnya terhenti begitu sang gadis memasuki ruangan, ruangan yang sedang ia cari. "Yukari..." gumamnya.

Langkahnya mendekat tapi tak di niatkan untuk masuk. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya, dia tak dapat berpikir. Tidak tahu jika Yukari adalah dokter psikis Chiyo.

Pada akhirnya, pria jangkung itu hanya terduduk dengan iris yang bergetar. Ia menanti dengan tak sabar meski ia juga takut jika waktunya tiba. Hampir satu jam Nozaki menunggu hingga daun pintu terbuka. Nozaki berdiri, matanya tajam menatap Yukari yang keluar lebih dulu.

"U—umetarou? A—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yukari gugup. Maniknya mengekor pada Chiyo dan Yuzuki yang sudah berdiri tepat di sisinya.

"Apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku, Yukari," tegas Nozaki.

Sing—

hempasan angin memporak-porandakan debaran jantung Chiyo. Suara Nozaki yang berat menghentakkan pendengarannya, membangkitkan memori nista dalam pikiran. Tubuh mungil Chiyo menggigil, seolah angin menghantam setiap urat nadi dalam tubuhnya. Ia jatuh mendudukkan dirinya, memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia meracau tidak jelas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Nozaki refleks. Tubuhnya kini sejajar dengan Chiyo, mata hitamnya ikut bergetar begitu melihat wajah ketakutan penuh dengan peluh, dan iris ungu hampa yang menerjang kegelapan. Begitu dingin.

"Bawa dia ke dalam," perintah Yukari pada Yuzuki. Tangannya memblokade tubuh besar Nozaki, melarang adik semata wayangnya untuk masuk. "Tunggu di luar!"

"Tidak," tolaknya. "Sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?" tanyanya penuh amarah.

"Kau akan menyesal. Tunggulah di luar!"

"Aku masuk!" bantahnya. Tubuh besar itu tentu lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan lengan kecil kakaknya.

"Dengan syarat, jangan keluarkan suaramu. Kau hanya boleh melihat dan mendengarnya. Kau tidak boleh bersuara. Mengerti?"

Nozaki mengangguk, ia tidak terlalu yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya bergetar, peluh mengalir sangat deras. Pendingin ruangan terasa sangat dingin, cukup untuk membuat Chiyo menggigil. Tapi, peluh itu.

Nozaki tidak pernah membayangkan mata hitamnya akan menangkap hal mengerikan. Gadis di hadapannya, gadis yang telah menarik relung hatinya empat tahun silam, gadis itu, takut kepadanya. Tubuh jangkungnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kakinya lemas.

Meski Yukari melarangnya bicara, ataupun menyuruhnya berujar sesuatu, mulutnya tidak bisa berkata apapun—ia tersegel. Batinnya tergoyak begitu saja. Mata ungu yang ia rindukan, bergetar hebat. Pikiran Nozaki tak tentu arah, seperti Chiyo. Ia membenci ini, lebih benci dari fakta yang di sembunyikan Yukari.

"Kau tahu sekarang, mengapa aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu?" ujar Yukari begitu dua pasang kaki meninggalkan mereka.

Nozaki masih diam. Mata hitamnya masih bergetar, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada wanita yang telah mengubah nama keluarganya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu seperti ini, Umetarou. Putri Mikoshiba itu mengalami—" Yukari terhenti. Ia tidak yakin akan meneruskan kalimatnya.

Yukari duduk di sisi Nozaki, tangan lentiknya menggenggam sebuah telapak besar. Dingin dan basah. "—Chiyo mungkin tidak akan memiliki keturunan sedangkan kau tentu menginkannya," bisiknya.

Pendengaran Nozaki seolah mati, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain gemuruh angin yang meluluh lantahkan isi hati dan pikirannya. Bibirnya bergetar, "A—apa maksudmu? Kita sama-sama tahu, darah itu, darah waktu itu—"

"Bukan darah keperawanannya?" sergah Yukari, matanya menangkap wajah yang tegang dari sang adik. Ia menelisik setiap guratan dari Nozaki, terlalu takut. Yukari menangkap ketakutan. "Dia tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta, tidak akan pernah. Terutama kepada dirimu." Yukari menatap mata hitam adiknya yang semakin hebat bergetar.

Angin kian kencang menghepas Nozaki ke dunia antah brantah. Telinganya menangkap hal yang tak pernah ia kira akan mampir ke telinganya, "Lalu, bagaimana dia akan menikah?"

"Kau tahu," Yukari melanjutkannya. "Ada satu kalimat yang tak bisa lepas dari memorinya. Kalimat yang bahkan dia tak mengerti darimana atau dari siapa dia mendengarnya," Yukari menarik napasnya, "tapi aku tahu pasti siapa yang mengatakannya dengan lantang." Mata birunya tak lepas dari manik hitam yang pupilnya mengecil. "Kau, Umetarou. Kau yang mengatakannya. Kalimat yang bahkan tak kau tujukan kepadanya."

Nozaki bergeming, ia belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kakaknya. Yukari menarik napas, menghempaskannya perlahan. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa saat itu, tidak ada pemerkosaan, tidak ada seorang gadis yang kehilangan kehormatannya, tapi... kau tahu pasti Umetarou, itu tetaplah pelecehan seksual juga mentalnya." Yukari mengatur napasnya. Ia berdiri dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Nozaki, berharap pria jangkung itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ingat bagaimana kau memaki Maeno? Pria yang telah—" Yukari enggan melanjutkan kalimat nista itu. "Apa kau pernah berpikir seseorang yang berada disana, yang tidak bisa melihat, tak dapat bicara tapi, dapat mendengar dengan sangat baik, ia tak tahu jika makian itu bukanlah untuknya."

Mata hitam Nozaki membesar, ia menggenggam gelas bening dengan air mineral begitu kencang. Ia mengingatnya, makian itu, umpatan penuh amarah dan kebencian yang ia lontarkan tanpa melihat gadis yang terlentang di lantai dengan kondisi _mengenaskan._

" _DASAR SAMPAH! Lihat dirimu! Menjijikan tanpa sehelai busana pun!"_

Nozaki megacak rambutnya, giginya bergemelutuk memancarkan ketakutan dan penyesalan.

"Bukan salahmu," ujar Yukari menenangkan. "Tidak ada masalah dengan mental Chiyo tapi, trauma bisa datang kapan saja. Diagnosa ku masih berputar pada ketakutan Chiyo terhadap seorang pria. Meski tidak secara langsung, entahlah," Yukari memijat keningnya. "Yang terjadi hari ini, cukup menguatkan diagnosaku."

"Apa?" tanya Nozaki begitu pelan, "Apa diagnosamu?"

"Memori dari pendengarannya sangat kuat. Ia mengingat dengan jelas suara yang menghancurkan pergulatan batinnya. Persepsi seseorang terhadap dirinya, Chiyo masih bergulat dengan itu. Hanya suaramu, sejauh ini hanya suaramu yang dapat mengangkat kembali traumanya." Yukari membuang napasnya, "Maafkan aku, Umetarou."

Nozaki mengutuki lidahnya yang lancang melontarkan makian itu di hadapan Chiyo. Jemari panjang itu membekap mulut Nozaki. "A—apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yukari?"

Yukari duduk di sisi Nozaki, memegang bahu bidang itu dengan lembut, "Jangan berinteraksi dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan berinteraksi dengannya._ "

Nozaki tidak akan lupa dengan peringatan itu. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyiksa gadis mungil yang tengah menikmati es krim strawberry bersama sang ayah.

Pria berambut merah itu duduk di sisi Chiyo, mengajaknya bicara tentang segala hal. Gadis itu terkadang mengangguk, lalu tertawa, ia juga sempat murung namun dengan sangat cepat kembali memberikan senyuman kepada Mikoto.

Dari jarak yang sangat dekat, mata hitam nan kecil itu hanya bisa menikmati tanpa turut andil dalam merekahnya senyuman itu. Nozaki akan terduduk tepat di depan bangku taman yang di duduki Chiyo. Jaraknya hanya satu setengah meter, dengan jalan setapak yang memisahkan mereka. Tak jarang pandangan Nozaki tertutup begitu ada orang yang melewati jalan setapak itu.

Ia membenci ini, hampir satu bulan ia hanya terduduk di hadapan gadis yang telah menyentuh hatinya. Ia tak dapat mengutarakannya dengan lantang, bahkan untuk berkata _hai_ saja ia tak mampu.

" _Ayah, kita pulang?"_

Nozaki tersenyum setiap melihat tulisan itu dari catatan milik Chiyo, kebahagiannya segera berakhir.

"Bisa kah kau tunggu disini sebentar, Chiyo? Ayah harus membeli bunga untuk ibumu, ia akan marah jika kita pulang tanpa membawakan bunga untuknya," Mikoto tertawa kecil. Chiyo hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Gadis itu kini sendirian, sisi bangkunya hampa tak ada yang menempati. Nozaki selalu mengingat peringatan kakaknya tapi, ia juga tak bisa menahannya. Langkahnya berpindah pada bangku putih di hadapannya. Ujung-ujung sandalnya hampil menyentuh sepasang kaki mungil.

"a.. eaa.." _ayah?_

Tidak ada jawaban. Chiyo meragu, alisnya saling bertautan. Tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap aroma manis yang menenangkan. Tepat di hadapannya, sebatang cokelat menyentuh hidung kecilnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apapun, seseorang di hadapannya hanya diam.

Jemari mungilnya dengan cepat menyusun kalimat dalam catatan, " _Aroma yang manis, siapa?"_

Chiyo masih tidak mendengar jawaban, cokelat itu kini beralih pada jemarinya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah itu tangan seorang pria atau wanita, yang ia tahu cokelat itu sedikit bergetar begitu mendarat di telapak tangannya.

" _Untukku?"_

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Nozaki tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan untuk satu hempasan napas pun ia tak berani. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia tak dapat menyentuh kulit putih itu untuk mengukirkan kata-kata—Yukari masih belum yakin tapi, untuk mencari aman Nozaki tidak bisa menyentuh fisik Chiyo. Ia juga tak dapat menulisnya, karena percuma saja, Chiyo tak dapat membacanya.

"E..ei..." _hei..._

 _Iya,_ Nozaki ingin menjawab _iya_. Satu kata sederhana tapi begitu rumit untuk ia katakan.

" _Apa kau tak dapat bicara?"_

Seolah tertusuk belati, pertanyaan itu benar adanya. Nozaki menjadi bisu begitu ada di hadapan Chiyo. Begitu menyiksa, ia bisa berbicara tapi keadaan tak mengijinkannya untuk bicara. Nozaki terjongkok di hadapan Chiyo, gadis itu masih menatap kehampaan di hadapannya. Nozaki menangkap hal yang sama, kehampaan dari mata ungu Chiyo. Ia kini tersadar akan ketakutan Chiyo ketika di klinik tempat Yukari praktek.

" _Kita sama._ "

Kali ini mata Nozaki memanas, mereka tidak benar-benar sama. Ia hanya pendusta di hadapan gadis malang ini. Bibir Nozaki bergetar, ia ingin berteriak. Ingin memanggil nama Chiyo dengan lantang dan kuat.

" _Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang kau tulis._ "

 _Tidak._ satu kata sesederhana _iya_ yang tak dapat Nozaki lontarkan. Ia ingin Chiyo mengenal dirinya, tapi, bagaimana ia memberi tahu Chiyo? Nozaki sangat ingin berinteraksi dengannya, tanpa harus menyakiti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear.**

 **85% Percakapan, sisanya kehendak Tuhan.**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja."

Sambutan itu begitu lantang menjamah pendengan pria berambut hitam. Kepalanya mengangguk halus—menghormati penjaga _mini market,_ langkahnya pelan mencari rak makanan ringan. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _totte bag_ berisi sebuah kotak pensil dan beberapa lembar kertas. Tangan kanannya yang kosong meraba udara hampa seraya menelisik apa yang ia cari—cokelat.

"Apa anda membawa payung hari ini, tuan?" tanya kasir begitu Nozaki membayar cokelat yang di belinya. Senyuman ramah—sosial—terlempar pada Nozaki. Pandangan laki-laki bermata tegas itu teralih pada kaca tembus pandang hingga ia bisa melihat ramainya jalan. Cuaca begitu cerah, kemungkinan turun hujan sangat tipis, atau sebaliknya hujan akan datang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak." Nozaki mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya, ia mengambil sejumlah uang sesuai dengan yang tertera pada monitor. "Apakah hari ini akan turun hujan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kasir itu mengambil uang dari tangan Nozaki dan mengeceknya sesaat. "Menurut ramalan cuaca, akan turun hujan hari ini," jawabnya seraya menyerahkan kembalian dan cokelat yang dibeli Nozaki.

Pria itu masih diam, ia berpikir untuk membelinya atau tidak. Tangan atletisnya mengambil payung transparan yang berada di sisi dekat meja kasir, "Aku ambil ini," katanya dengan menyerahkan payung.

Sang kasir kembali menghitung total belanjaan Nozaki, dan Nozaki kembali mengeluarkan uangnya. "Terimakasih. Selamat datang kembali." Dan, suara lantang itu mengantar kepergiannya.

Paru-parunya terasa berat untuk bernapas. Ia akan menemuinya lagi, gadis mungil yang tak punya suara dan hampa cahaya. Oksigen dan karbondioksida seolah beradu melewati rongga hidungnya, seandainya saat itu ayah Chiyo tidak datang mungkin ia akan segera mengeluarkan suara yang dapat membuat orang yang dicintainya semakin tersiksa.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti ke sebuah taman yang sering ia kunjungi dua minggu terakhir. Selama dua minggu, Nozaki akan segera duduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih dengan jutaan daun rindang di atasnya. Mata hitamnya yang tegas akan menatap konstan sebuah bangku taman dengan warna yang sama di hadapannya. Atau, ia sebenarnya meperhatikan seseorang yang terduduk di sana. Selama dua minggu, ia hanya akan duduk di hadapan gadis itu—membaca setiap cerita di dalam catatannya. Selama dua minggu, Nozaki akan menyentuhkan cokelat ke hidung gadis mungil itu—menandakan ia telah datang untuk menemuinya. Selama dua minggu, ia tak pernah sekalipun merespon Chiyo—tidak dengan suaranya ataupun sentuhannya.

Namun, penantiannya kali ini dirasa cukup lama. Nozaki bahkan sudah membuat dua puluh lembar _manuscript_ untuk _manga_ -nya. "Mungkin hari ini dia tidak datang," gumamnya pelan. "Mungkin tuan Mikoto sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah, atau mungkin..." banyak kemungkinan yang terpaksa datang dalam pemikiran komikus muda itu. Ia menatap jam tangan yang hampir menyentuh angka lima, "Terlambat satu jam, atau tidak akan datang."

Nozaki merapikan peralatan gambarnya, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah map plastik. Ia mengambil payung yang baru saja ia beli, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda langit akan menangis, bahkan matahari dan awan saling beradu—menghalangi dan menyinari—padahal sudah pukul lima sore. "Dia tidak akan datang, lebih baik aku pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan di apartemen."

Tangan-tangan yang sudah sigap dengan jinjingan masing-masing melepaskan semua itu dari genggaman—jatuh tertidur di atas bangku. Mata hitamnya sedikit membesar ketika gadis bersurai oranye tengah terduduk di hadapannya dengan bantuan seorang wanita paruh baya. Tangan kecilnya memegang sebuah catatan dengan erat. Nozaki terkulai lemas setengah tak percaya, "dia datang," gumamnya sangat pelan. Tubuh besarnya jatuh mengikuti jejak _totte bag_ dan payung transparan yang mengapit tubuhnya. Ia menutup penuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, dia mencoba menahan tawa yang akan pecah dan merusak pendengaran Chiyo. Nozaki merasa begitu bodoh memikirkan kebimbangan dan kehampaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari masih menyengatkan sensasi panas di ujung kepala oranye. Chiyo tidak tahu jika tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut dengan _dress_ katun berlengan panjang begitu menggoda matahari hingga tak mengizinkan angin untuk membawa awan yang dapat menutupi pandangan matahari terhadapnya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya tidak sabar untuk melewati gebang besi yang terasa begitu dingin di sudut terluar jemari Chiyo. Hempasan angin begitu lembut mampir ke sela telinganya, menggelitik leher sempit yang putih.

"Chiyo," suara yang lebih lembut dari angin menyapanya. Gadis itu menoleh, dan ia tak mendapati siapapun disana—hanya kegelapan. Chiyo berusaha mengulum kurva yang sempurna tapi, cahaya di matanya tak pernah dapat ia manipulasi. "Disini panas," ujar suara itu lagi, "masuklah. Ayahmu masih terlalu lama untuk pulang kerja."

Chiyo bisa merasakan sebuah genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya—kasar dan kecil. Yuzuki sudah tak perduli dengan tubuhnya lagi, ia hanya perduli dengan putrinya. "Ayo," ajak Yuzuki seraya menarik Chiyo untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Gadis itu menurut, meski keinginanya untuk melewati gerbang sangatlah kuat.

"ie..uu..." _ibu..._

Yuzuki menoleh, dan amber itu mendapati anak gadisnya tengah terduduk di ruang tengah. Chiyo menatap televisi yang layarnya hitam—karena tak ada gunanya jika kotak pipih itu berwarna. "Ada apa, Chiyo?" Yuzuki memegang bahu Chiyo hingga gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, "Hm?" Yuzuki memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

" _duduk lah, ibu..._ "

Yuzuki hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang tertulis di catatan kecil putrinya. Ia duduk tepat di sisi Chiyo, ambernya mencoba untuk menelisik apa yang di inginkan gadis kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Yuzuki menahan suaranya di tenggorokan, pita suaranya seolah tercekat oleh cabai—pedas dan perih—ketika secara bersamaan ia menangkap tulisan dan kilatan ungu yang halus.

" _Ibu, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"_

Chiyo sudah dua puluh tahun, dan Yuzuki tak seharusnya mengabaikan perasaan kecil Chiyo. Tentu ia ingin merasakan apa yang di rasakan seorang wanita pada umumnya, ia ingin jatuh cinta, menggeggam jemari seorang pria, mendengar seorang pria mengatakan betapa ia mencintai dirinya, sama seperti Mikoto yang selalu melakukan semua hal itu untuk ibunya. Chiyo inginkan semua itu.

"Kau akan merasakannya, Chiyo," Yuzuki mencoba menahan isak yang akan pecah. Namun, telinga Chiyo lebih tajam dari yang dapat di bayangkan ibunya. Chiyo tahu, suara ibunya terdengar sedikit gamang dengan nada yang begitu lemah.

" _Beritahu aku, ibu. Seperti apa rasanya?"_

Yuzuki menarik oksigen di sekitarnya dengan kuat, lalu menghempas karbondioksida begitu lembut. Ia menyalurkan semua ketakutannya pada jemari kecil yang sudah mulai menampakkan kerutan halus, jemarinya saling bertaut menekan satu sama lain. "Kau," Yuzuki memulai, "...selalu ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Selalu merindukannya tak kenal waktu. Selalu ingin mendengar suaranya di setiap saat. Selalu ingin bersama dengannya." Tanpa ia sadari, air mengalir hangat melewati pipinya. Yuzuki ingat bagaimana ia mengandung Chiyo. Dia dan Mikoto tak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa penantian yang terasa begitu lama dan mendebarkan. Yuzuki mengelus kepala Chiyo dengan lembut, "Jantungmu akan berdebar sangat cepat begitu bersamanya dan dirimu tak pernah ingin untuk kehilangan orang itu," lanjut Yuzuki. "Ayah dan Ibu sangat mencintaimu, Chiyo."

Chiyo bisa merasakan bibir lembut Yuzuki tertaut pada keningnya, lalu kedua kelopak mata dan setiap sisi pipinya.

" _Apakah ibu tidak ingin bertanya kepadaku?"_

Yuzuki mengerutkan dahinya, "Bertanya? Apa?"

" _Kenapa aku menanyakan semua ini kepadamu?"_

"Hn... ka—ka—karena..." Yuzuki sungguh tidak tahu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa Chiyo menginginkan perasaan itu. "Baiklah, ibu menyerah. Ibu tidak tahu," keluh Yuzuki akhirnya. Chiyo mengerutkan dahinya, kedua alisnya hampir menyatu, dan bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu, jelek sekali Chiyo." Yuzuki tertawa renyah—hal yang sangat dirindukan Chiyo.

Chiyo hanya bisa mengulas senyum dan menuliskan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan pada ibunya melalui tulisan—yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu rapi, " _Aku jatuh cinta, ibu..._ "

Hening. Telinga Chiyo hanya dapat menangkap keheningan. Tawa renyah yang baru saja merelungi pendengarannya kini telah sirna. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Yuzuki saat ini, tapi, keheningan ini membuat Chiyo takut. "Siapa?" akhirnya Chiyo bisa menangkap suara ibunya—bergetar dan begitu berat. Chiyo tidak mengerti kenapa Ibunya mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. "Siapa?" tanya Yuzuki lagi.

Chiyo menggoreskan penanya pada catatan, entah kenapa tangannya bergetar, peluh membasahi belakang daun telinganya. Ada sebuah ketakutan yang tak bisa Chiyo jelaskan.

" _Seseorang di taman."_

"Chiyo..." Chiyo bisa mendengar hembusan napas Yuzuki sebelum wanita itu memanggil namanya, "Seperti apa orang itu?"

"Seperti apa dia? Apakah dia pria yang baik? Bagaimana dengan suaranya? Lembut? Berat? Ah, lalu bagaimana—"

Chiyo hanya diam, ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada ibunya. Chiyo bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia orang yang baik atau tidak, apakah dia bersuara lembut atau berat, bahkan Chiyo tidak tahu apakah dia seorang pria atau wanita. Orang itu tidak sekalipun bersuara di hadapannya hingga Chiyo bisa menyimpulkan orang itu tak bisa bicara sepertinya. Tapi, meski semua itu nyata, Chiyo selalu merindukannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" _Aku lelah, ibu. Aku ingin tidur dulu, tolong bangunkan aku jika ayah sudah pulang."_

Chiyo melepaskan genggaman tangan Yuzuki. Ia meninggalkan catatan dan penanya di sofa. Kakinya melangkah dengan sangat pasti—ia hafal seisi rumah—menuju kamar tidur yang berada di lantai dua.

"Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah," gumam Yuzuki. Jemarinya saling bertautan, memijat satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Nyanyian angin yang menghempas helai-helai poni nakal Chiyo membangunkan gadis itu dari perbaringannya. Mata ungunya menerjang kegelapan tanpa akhir, padahal ia hanya menatap plafon dari atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh Chiyo duduk seketika begitu ingat ia telah tertidur sebelumnya. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah, mencari seorang wanita dengan tubuh sempurna. Suaranya bergema memanggil-manggil wanita itu.

"Kau baru bangun?"

"aa.. ieea!" _ayah!_

"Ah, ayahmu?" Chiyo mengangguk kencang, "tadi ayahmu telepon, katanya dia akan pulang terlambat. Mandi dan makanlah, ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Chiyo masih mematung di sisi tangga. Tangannya mengcengkram pegangan tangga dengan kencang. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat kembali ke kamar, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam dan ayahnya tidak akan datang tepat waktu. Mata ungu Chiyo bergetar. Ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu memberikannya cokelat, ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Ia berjanji akan menemuinya setiap hari.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dan tanpa menata kembali rambutnya, Chiyo mengendap-endap menuruni tangga. Ia berusaha menyelinap dari balik punggung ibunya yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Chiyo bisa mendengar dengan jelas senandung merdu yang dilantunkan oleh ibunya. Ia kini sudah berdiri di balik gerbang yang dingin. Hempasan angin seolah memandunya untuk melewati gerbang itu. Ia menoleh, menangkap kegelapan yang selalu mengikuti kemana langkahnya pergi, " _maafkan aku, ibu... aku akan segera kembali."_

Derit kunci menyapa pendengaran Chiyo, ia hanya berharap derit tak mampir menemui telinga ibunya. Kakinya melewati ambang gerbang, dan melangkah sesuai dengan memorinya. Chiyo ingat setiap belokan dan setiap persimpangan yang selalu membawa langkah kakinya menuju taman. Ia tahu, ia selalu bisa melakukan hal ini sendiri. Tapi, Mikoto tak pernah membiarkannya. Chiyo mengerti alasan Mikoto, bahkan Chiyo masih bisa merasakan ketakutan yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya.

Ada sebuah lampu merah di depan, dan Chiyo hanya perlu menunggu hingga lampunya berwarna merah atau ketika beberapa orang sudah mendorong bahunya—tanda lampu menjadi merah dan orang-orang mulai menyebrang. Yang Chiyo tidak tahu, hari ini jalan tidak seramai biasanya. Tidak banyak orang yang berjalan kaki dan ingin menyebrang bersamanya. Chiyo hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, hingga suara yang sedikit serak mengentak pendengarannya, "Apa kau ingin menyebrang, nak?"

Chiyo tahu, suara seorang nenek. Nenek yang menjual bakpau di sisi jalan, ia terkadang mampir dengan Mikoto begitu kembali dari taman. "Kau sendiri hari ini?" nenek itu menggenggam tangan Chiyo, ia menunggu lampu benar-benar menjadi merah untuk yang ke lima kalinya—untuk Chiyo. Chiyo mengangguk halus, "Ayahmu?"

Chiyo mencoba untuk mencari catatannya, tapi ia meninggalkannya di sofa. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hingga hanya sebuah gelengan halus yang dapat ia berikan kepada sang nenek penjual bakpau.

"Kita sudah di sebrang. Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri dari sini?"

"Un..." _iya..._

"Berhati-hatilah, nak."

"Ai...aaoou.." _terimakasih_

Chiyo membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan tangan mungilnya menerima sesuatu yang hangat. Aroma daging sapi dan jahe menyelimuti penciumannya, "Untukmu, masih hangat," imbuh sang nenek. Chiyo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kemana kakinya harus melangkah untuk menemukan taman. Hanya beberapa belokan dan ia akan sampai di taman.

Sayangnya, Chiyo tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bahwa banyak orang yang lalu lalang di taman itu. Ia terjatuh, _dress_ katun yang menutupi lututnya sedikit kotor. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Jantung Chiyo berdetak sangat cepat, jika ia tak memproses dengan benar suara cempreng yang menyapanya itu, mungkin Chiyo sudah berteriak tidak jelas. "Nona?"

"un.." _iya.._

"Ah, maaf aku tidak mengerti. Aku akan membantumu," ujarnya lagi. Chiyo sedikit lebih tenang. Tangan yang memegang bahunya adalah tangan seorang wanita, meski untuk sesaat rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya.

" _Aku juga tidak mengerti!"_ gerutu Chiyo dalam hatinya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana? Biar aku antar..."

Chiyo menggeleng, _aku bisa sendiri._

Chiyo tidak mengerti, mengapa setiap orang selalu menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Ia bisa, ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain. Sebagai mana ia melangkah dengan kakinya sendiri, seperti ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri, ia juga akan melihat dengan matanya sendiri—meski hanya gelap yang dapat dihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear.**

 **85% Percakapan, sisanya kehendak Tuhan.**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki-kaki mungil melangkah dengan tergesa. Ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan ia terjang, atau bahkan nasib bakpau dalam plastik yang sudah _benyek_ karena terjatuh tadi. Chiyo hanya ingin sampai tepat waktu di bangku taman yang biasa ia duduki. Ia hanya ingin orang itu masih di sana menunggu dirinya.

Peluh mulai membanjiri kepalanya, mereka mengalir dengan deras dari kepala hingga leher Chiyo. Napasnya mulai terengah, dan ia masih belum sampai. Pikirannya mulai kalut, ia tersesat. Padahal Chiyo yakin bahwa ia sudah mengikuti jalur dalam memorinya. Chiyo yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, "Nona?" sebuah suara menyapanya. "Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Chiyo ingin menangis. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri? Kenapa kalian harus selalu membantuku?_

"Nona?"

Chiyo menghela napasnya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa egois meski ia sangat ingin. "aa...ng.. uii..ee" _taman putih..._

"Eh... Maaf aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ujar wanita itu. Chiyo cukup jeli membedakan antara suara wanita dan pria, karena hanya telinganya yang dapat berfungsi dengan sempurna—sangat sempurna.

" _Itulah masalahmu, nyonya. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!_ " Chiyo sedikit meracau, wanita itu jelas sangat tidak memahaminya.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." wanita itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena dari tasnya. "Tuliskan disini," katanya seraya menyodorkan benda-benda itu ke tangan Chiyo.

" _Taman dengan bangku putih."_

"Oh, kurasa aku tahu tempat itu. Aku akan mengantarmu,"

Chiyo membungkukkan tubuhnya—lagi. _Aku lelah membungkuk._

Wanita itu membawa Chiyo ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Tidak terlalu lama, dan untuk beberapa saat Chiyo berpikir bisa melakukan semua itu sendiri. Ia bersikeras walau pada akhirnya tetap menerima bantuan itu. "Kita sampai," kata wanita itu. Ia mendudukkan Chiyo di salah satu bangku berwarna putih. Taman sudah tidak terlalu ramai, Chiyo hanya bisa mendengar beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang namun tidak banyak.

"Nah, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak butuh apapun lagi. Ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu, dan ia tidak perlu mempermasalahkan jalan pulang. " _Terimakasih,_ " ujar Chiyo seraya membungkuk lagi dan lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu, nona..."

Chiyo bisa mendengar langkah itu menjauh dari pendengarannya. Beberapa orang berbincang di sekitarnya, dan ia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang mereka katakan. Chiyo memegang dadanya, renda yang menutupi sebagian bahunya sedikit tersapu angin. Chiyo berusaha menahan jantungnya yang terasa akan melompat, ia mencoba untuk mengatur irama jantungnya tapi usahanya sia-sia. _Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika dia datang?_

"Bagaimana dia bisa datang ke taman dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

 _Huh?_

Chiyo mengedarkan pandangannya. Meski ia hanya dapat menangkap gelap, tapi telinganya masih dapat menangkap suara. Kepala oranye itu bergerak tak tentu apa yang dicarinya. _Ada apa?_

"Rambutnya berantakan," seru seseorang. Tubuh Chiyo seketika menegak, ia ingat bahwa ia tak menata rambutnya. Dengan cepat jemari mungilnya menyisir surai-surai yang tak tertata itu.

"Lihat! Dia merapikannya. Tapi, bajunya juga lusuh dan kotor. Apakah dia bisa merapikan hal itu juga?" orang lain menimpali seseorang yang terdengar seperti perempuan di telinga Chiyo. Entah kenapa ia harus mendengar gosip tentang dirinya sendiri. Jemari mungil Chiyo menepuk-nepuk _dress_ katunnya yang kotor. Tapi, hal itu tak lantas membuatnya bersih, tidak juga rapi.

"Apakah kita harus memanggil petugas taman?"

 _Pergilah!_

Chiyo menggenggam _dress-_ nya dengan kuat. Ia ingin mengutuki para penggosip itu tapi, tak ada satupun kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia akan semakin menjadi olokan untuk mereka semua. Sekarang yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah apakah orang itu akan tetap menemuinya dengan keadaan Chiyo yang seperti ini.

Punggungnya tersandar pada bangku taman, ia bisa merasakan hempasan angin yang sejuk menyapa wajahnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Ia tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. _Sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sini?_

Pori kulitnya tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari, tanda cahaya itu mulai tenggelam. Chiyo tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Tapi, ada ke khawatiran dari sudut hatinya. _Dia sudah pulang? Atau, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku?_

Tetesan air mata langit tiba-tiba saja membasahi keningnya, menjalar turun melewati alisnya, lalu menerjang kelopaknya, dan tiba pada pipinya yang kenyal. Sepersekian detik kemudian wajah Chiyo sudah basah semua oleh air dari langit. Hujan itu datang tanpa peringatan, sepersekian detik yang lalu awan masih membiarkan matahari menerangi dirinya. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian matahari meninggalkannya lalu bersembunyi di balik awan. Membuat kemarahan pada langit, hingga awan saling beradu dan menangis.

Chiyo masih menengadah, air matanya yang asin kini berbaur dengan air mata langit yang _basa_.

 _Aku seperti sampah, dan sampah itu menjijikkan. Karena itukah kau tidak ingin menemuiku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggulah di sini, Miyu."

"Miyu?" gumam Nozaki. Ia menggernyitkan alisnya, dan telunjuk serta ibu jarinya bekerja sama untuk memijat pelipisnya. "Apakah aku harus mengenakan kacamata, sekarang?" Nozaki membuang napasnya berat. Ia terlalu berharap hingga membayangkan seorang gadis di hadapannya sebagai gadis yang ia tunggu kedatangannya. "Dia tidak akan datang, Umetaraou."

 _Tes._

Tanpa permisi jutaan air mengguyur dirinya. Ini adalah hari yang buruk untuknya, untuk pekerjaannya juga—jika ia tidak membawa map plastik itu. "Payung penyelamat," kekeh Nozaki.

Nozaki tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini, Chiyo tidak akan datang dalam hujan dan angin yang mengoyak dahan-dahan pohon di taman. Kaki jenjang Nozaki melangkah meninggalkan taman dengan deretan bangku berwarna putih. Angin sangat kencang hingga ia harus menahan payung sedikit lebih kuat. Jarak pandangnya semakin menjadi pendek dengan guyuran air yang membuat udara sedikit berembun. "Apa yang di lakukan orang itu di tengah hujan seperti ini?" gumam Nozaki. Suaranya beradu dengan gemuruh petir dan juga riuhnya angin. Kakinya semakin mendekat pada sosok gadis yang menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Nozaki melewati gadis itu, tidak memperdulikan kebodohan yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia berjalan dan melangkah lebih jauh. Angin sangat kencang hingga payung itu terhempas dari genggaman Nozaki.

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah meresponnya." Nozaki menengadah menantang langit. "Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang bodoh itu, benarkan? Aku menyelamatkannya tapi, secara bersamaan aku menghancurkan hidupnya." Nozaki tertawa untuk hal yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kebahagian Chiyo dan Nozaki hanya muncul sesaat, lalu sirna dengan cepat—seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah badai. Mereka tak pernah saling berbicara, tidak juga saling menatap. Nozaki terjebak dalam keadaan dan Chiyo terjebak dalam keterbatasan, mereka tak pernah benar-benar mencoba untuk menerjang rintangan itu. Hanya aroma manis dari sebatang cokelat yang dapat menyatukan keduanya—seperti angin dan awan yang hanya akan berdamai dengan kehadiran matahari, dan kembali bertengkar dengan kepergian matahari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang Nozaki berputar, langkahnya pindah haluan. Ia mendekati gadis yang tengah menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit. Isaknya begitu samar di telinga Nozaki, bersamaan dengan riuhnya angin dan petir. Namun, secara tidak langsung menyayat batinnya.

Nozaki merasa bahwa ia adalah pria yang lebih bodoh dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia hampir saja membiarkan Chiyo mati kedinginan. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju minimarket di dekat taman. Dan kembali dengan sebuah payung yang baru.

Tangan kanannya semakin keras memegang payung, sedang yang kiri semakin erat menggenggam _totte bag_.

Kepala Chiyo sudah tak menengadah lagi, hanya sebuah tautan pada alis dan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Chiyo bingung, tak ada satu tetespun air yang membasahi wajahnya. "iiaa..." _siapa?_

Tidak ada jawaban, Chiyo berharap akan ada aroma manis yang merelungi rongga hidungnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak mendapatkannya. Hanya sebuah gagang payung yang menyapa telapak tangannya.

"aa..eea?" _ayah?_

Tidak ada jawaban juga. Orang itu menarik payung yang tertaut pada genggangaman Chiyo hingga gadis itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Nozaki tak berani menyentuhnya. Namun, seperti hujan yang datang dengan tiba-tiba hari ini, seperti itu juga memori ketakutan Chiyo memuncak. Ia terangkat ke permukaan, dan dengan cepat menerjang pertahanan batin Chiyo.

Gadis itu menarik tangan mungilnya, mata ungunya bergetar hebat. Bukan hanya karena dinginnya air yang berkolaborasi dengan hempasan angin, tapi juga ketakutan. Nozaki bisa menangkap itu, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Nozaki kembali menyerahkan payung itu pada Chiyo, tapi gadis itu menolak. Ia tidak bisa terus berdiam diri dalam keadaan seperti ini—basah kuyup. Nozaki ingat dengan cokelat yang ia beli untuk Chiyo. Ia menyentuhkan cokelat itu ke hidung Chiyo, berharap gadis itu sedikit lebih percaya kepadanya.

Aroma manis cokelat menyapa indra penciumannya. _Kau kah itu?_

Tanpa keraguan, Chiyo mengambil gagang payung yang menyentuh tangan kanannya. Ia menggenggam lengkukan itu dengan erat. Chiyo mengikuti kemana arah payung itu berjalan.

Chiyo sedikit meragu begitu ia melewati persimpangan yang biasa ia lewati dengan ayahnya. Chiyo berusaha menunjukkan jalan yang benar pada pria tinggi itu tapi, " _hatchu!_ " tangan kiri itu beralih pada hidungnya. Chiyo menoleh ke sisi kanan, ia dapat dengan jelas menangkap lenguhan dari seseorang yang tidak mau menyentuh tangannya yang hanya berjarak dua inchi dari tangan orang itu.

Nozaki mempercepat langkahnya, hingga gadis kecil itu sedikit terengah di tengah derasnya hujan. Meski hujan turun begitu deras, ia tak lagi mendapatkan guyuran air mata langit di kepalanya. Payung itu melindunginya, tapi tidak dengan kepala hitam di sisi kananya. Nozaki beberapa kali menahan bersin yang rasanya sangat gatal dan mengganggu. Ia mencoba tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara dari lidahnya. Nozaki menarik payung hingga Chiyo melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menutup payung itu, dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Chiyo.

 _Ting!_

Chiyo memasuki lift bersamaan dengan tarikan halus pada payung dari Nozaki. Mata hitam itu mengekor pada sorotan hampa netra ungu di sisinya. Nozaki dapat mengingatnya, sebuah kilatan yang dengan cepat mendebarkan jantungnya, di tempat yang sama, dalam kondisi yang sama—empat tahun yang lalu. Kini, jantungnya masih berdebar tapi, hatinya terkoyak karena hanya mendapatkan netra hampa dari gadis yang ia cintai.

 _Ting!_

Nozaki kembali menarik lengan Chiyo, dan menuntunnya tepat ke depan pintu bernomer 199.

"A!"

Teriakan Chiyo membuat Nozaki menjatuhkan kuncinya ke lantai, di saat yang sama ia melihat gadis itu terjongkok dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi telinganya. Gemuruhnya petir mengingatkan Nozaki kepada pria tanpa moral yang merusak masa depan gadis mungil di hadapannya. Atau, ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena melontarkan umpatan kepada pria itu.

Pria tinggi dengan rahang yang tegas itu membawa Chiyo masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Nozaki meninggalkannya di ruang tamu, Chiyo hanya bisa berusaha menahan dingin yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga Nozaki kembali dengan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Chiyo. Tumpukan kain itu menggiring punggung Chiyo untuk masuk kamar mandi, kemudian tangan besar Nozaku menutup pintu itu dengan rapat.

Rasa takut itu tidak hilang dari benak Chiyo. Ia tahu, bahwa yang membawa dirinya adalah seseorang di taman dengan cokelat, tapi sayangnya, Chiyo tidak tahu apakahia seorang pria atau wanita. Chiyo meraba seisi ruangan yang ia tempati, memastikan bahwa pintu ruangan itu benar-benar tertutup dan terkunci. Chiyo menghempaskan napasnya begitu menemukan kenop dan kunci yang tergantung di bawahnya, ia memutar kunci itu hingga telinganya mendengar bunyi _klik!_

Ia mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya namun ada aroma aneh yang mengusik hidungnya. Aroma yang bahkan lebih menenangkan dari aroma mawar, aroma ini lebih manis. Chiyo memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghirup aroma itu lebih kuat.

 _Manis. Cokelat?_

Chiyo menggeleng kuat. _Ah, bukan!_

Ia masih berusaha mengenali aroma itu, ia mencoba mengingatnya. Aroma manis yang menenangkan, _buah plum?_

 _Aku rasa dia seorang wanita,_ Chiyo sedikit terkekeh. Kini, ketakutannya mulai sirna. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang—bahkan ia tidak tahu parasnya sendiri. Tapi, _seorang pria tidak akan menggunakan sabun beraroma buah plum!_

 _Aku terlalu khawatir... Rasa takutku tak beralasan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N : "Ini bukan soal apa yang anda katakan, tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya."—Erika Martines (psikolog Miami). Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear.**

 **85% Percakapan, sisanya kehendak Tuhan.**

 **.**

— **Badai —**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nozaki mendengar bunyi _klik_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan gadis dengan rambut oranye yang basah keluar dari sana. Handuk putih yang diberikan Nozaki menutupi kepala Chiyo, ia mengacak lembut handuk itu. Chiyo mematung, ia tidak tahu seluk beluk apartemen Nozaki. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti di rumahnya, tangan mungilnya terjulur ke depan mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tak dapat ia lihat. Nozaki segera menghampirinya dan menyentuhkan sendok pada tangan yang tengah meraba udara itu. Chiyo sedikit tersenyum saat itu, ia ingat ketakutannya beberapa saat yang lalu. _Dia seorang wanita,_ Chiyo menahan tawanya yang hanya bisa di balas dengan sebelah alis yang menaik di wajah Nozaki.

Chiyo terduduk di sofa ruang tengah, jika matanya dapat menangkap jutaan cahaya maka, ia akan menangkap seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di dapur. Ia menatap dirinya dengan penuh kesedihan, banyak hal yang ingin Nozaki lontarkan kepadanya. Bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Atau, apakah gadis mungil itu ingin memakan sesuatu. Nozaki ingin, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa.

Aroma manis menyeruak di seluruh ruangan, seperti pagi tadi, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aroma itu akan tercium hingga keluar apartemen bernomer 199. Chiyo membulatkan matanya begitu gelas hangat menyentuh punggung tangannya.

 _Cokelat panas...menenangkan..._

Chiyo melemparkan senyumnya pada Nozaki, sesuatu yang bahkan lebih manis dari cokelat.

"Aiii...aouu.." _terimakasih..._

"t—" Nozaki segera menahan suaranya di kerongkongan. Ia tak boleh berbicara, ia harus ingat hal itu. Nozaki hanya bisa terduduk membisu menatap gadis yang memenuhi seluruh hatinya.

Chiyo masih terdiam, ia tak meraih gelasnya.

Chiyo tidak yakin, tapi ada kegamangan dalam hatinya.Dengan sedikit keraguan tangan mungilnya meraih kepala pria itu, ia mengabaikan Nozaki yang sudah membulatkan matanya. Nozaki refleks memundurkan tubuhnya.

 _Hangat... Kau demam..._

Chiyo membuat tangannya menari di udara, ia meminta pena dan kertas. Nozaki mengambilkan itu semua dan menyerahkannya pada Chiyo. Gadis itu mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, _"Tubuhmu hangat, sepertinya kau demam..."_

Nozaki meletakkan telapaknya di kening, ia tidak cukup peka untuk merasakan suhu panas tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Terimakasih."_

Nozaki terdiam—hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya.

" _Aku tahu kau dapat bicara."_

Bibir Nozaki mungkin terkunci tapi tidak dengan jantungnya. Kali ini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Nozaki dapat melihat gadis dihadapannya mulai gemetar ketika menulis, dan mata Nozaki seolah panas menatap tulisan yang di tunjukkan Chiyo. Ada satu kelegaan dalam hati Chiyo karena orang yang ia cintai adalah seorang pria, namun ketakutan itu seolah muncul ke permukaan.

" _Empat tahun yang lalu, dan hari ini. Terimakasih."_

Ironis. Bahkan angin tidak akan setega itu pada awan, gadis itu berterimakasih kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan juga menyisipkan kesakitan dalam hidupnya. Nozaki tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Isaknya tertahan di tenggorokan, tapi, Chiyo tahu pria di hadapannya tengah menangis.

Chiyo menjulurkan tangannya, ia ingin meraih wajah tegas Nozaki. Namun, pria itu terus memundurkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Chiyo tahu, pria yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah pria yang sama yang telah memberikan rasa sakit untuknya. Nozaki tidak bisa bergerak lagi begitu bahunya terpojokan pada dinding, dan gadis berambut oranye itu sudah ada di depannya.

Nozaki pasrah. Ia membiarkan gadis di hadapannya menyentuh setiap helai rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Mengijinkan daun telinganya yang sensitif di raba dengan ibu jari Chiyo yang mungil. Chiyo bisa merasakan kening yang cukup panjang dari kepala Nozaki. Jemari mungilnya turun ke alis yang terasa tebal, lalu tiga jemari tengahnya meraba dengan halus kelopak kecil yang tertutup dengan gerakan bola yang menggelitik ujung-ujung ke-enam jemarinya. Nozaki menahan tawanya ketika Chiyo tengah memutar ibu jarinya di tulang pipi—sedikit basah karena air mata, dan Nozaki menahan erangan ketika Chiyo mencubit pipinya.

Jemari Chiyo terhenti pada rahang yang tegas. Ia yakin, rahang ini hampir serupa dengan milik ayahnya. Pupil hitam yang menatap gadis itu mengecil spontan begitu menangkap kilatan yang halus dari mata ungu Chiyo. Nozaki hampir ingin berteriak, namun tangan besar itu dengan sigap menutup mulutnya.

Untuk sesaat hati Nozaki terasa sangat tentram.

Chiyo kembali menyentuhkan jemari-jemari mungilnya di wajah Nozaki. Pria tinggi itu dapat menangkap sebuah warna merah yang begitu halus dari pipi Chiyo. Sangat manis.

"Umetarou!"

Chiyo melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari rahang Nozaki. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, ia mengenal suara itu, Miyako Yukari—dokter psikisnya.

"Apa yang pernah aku katakan kepadamu? Jangan ber—"

Nozaki membungkam kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak ingin cahaya itu hilang namun, ia terlambat. Kilatan itu hanya muncul sesaat, lalu sirna dengan cepat.

"Chiyo, kau mengenali suaraku?" tanya Yukari. Chiyo hanya mengangguk lemah, "Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Apakah ada yang melukaimu? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

 _Berisik!_

"Ah, maafkan aku." Yukari menenangkan dirinya, ia melihat Chiyo mencengkram _blouse_ seperempat lengan yang Chiyo kenakan. "Kemari, dan duduklah di sofa." Yukari mengangkat bahu Chiyo dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sofa.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Chiyo?" tanya Yukari lagi. Gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya, meminta pena dan kertas.

" _Bisakah aku mendengar suaramu?"_

Nozaki membulatkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Yukari, namun, tatapannya teralih kepada sang adik.

Chiyo membalik kertas itu dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu disana, " _Aku tahu kau bisa bicara, tapi, kenapa kau tidak berbicara kepadaku?"_

Sungguh, Nozaki ingin mengatakan semuanya dengan sangat lantang tapi ia tidak akan bisa. Keadaan ini bahkan jauh lebih berat daripada menghadapi _deadline_ pekerjaannya.

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa suaramu._ "

"Chiyo, Umetarou sa—sangat pemalu. Di—dia tidak bisa bicara pada seorang gadis."

Chiyo mencoba menerjang kegelapan. Ia mencari sosok Nozaki dalam kegelapan, berusaha menyatukan memorinya yang berantakan. Tapi, ia tak bisa mendapatkannya. Ia tak pernah menyentuh wajah seorang pria selain ayahnya, Chiyo tak pernah memeluk seorang pria selain ayahnya, ia yakin hanya ada seorang pria yang akan mengisi kehidupannya, dan dia adalah Mikoto—ayahnya. Chiyo ingin meraung dengan kuat tapi, ia tidak bisa. Hanya air asin yang lolos dari kelopak matanya yang dapat mewakili kegamangan hatinya.

"Chiyo?" Yukari tidak mengerti. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chiyo masih diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

 _Umetarou?_

 _Umetarou?_

" _Minumlah. Cokelat buatan Umetarou itu sangat lezat."_

 _Umetarou?_

Chiyo membulatkan matanya. Ia menutup telinganya begitu erat, nama itu terngiang di dalam gendang telinga.

" _Kau akan lebih baik setelah meminum ini."_

" _Cokelat buatan Umetarou itu sangat lezat."_

" _Umetarou..."_

" _Cokelat..."_

" _...lebih baik setelah meminum ini."_

" _Umetarou... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Umetarou..."_

" _Kau akan lebih baik setelah meminum ini."_

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Dasar sampah! Lihat dirimu! Menjijikkan tanpa sehelai busanapun!"_

Chiyo menarik lengannya, ia sudah berhenti meracau. Dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang, ia kembali mengambil pena dan kertasnya, " _Bicaralah, aku dapat mendengarmu sekarang."_

Nozaki menatap Yukari, apakah ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Apakah akan baik-baik saja untuk gadis itu. Yukari mengangguk halus, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah keputusannya benar atau tidak. Tapi, Chiyo memang harus menghadapinya.

Pria itu menarik napasnya cukup dalam, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nozaki. Chiyo dapat menangkap suara yang bergetar. Ada ketakutan dan keraguan dari balik suara itu.

Chiyo berdiri.

...dan ia mengatakan kalimat yang tak mungkin di mengerti oleh Nozaki, " _Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja!"_ gadis itu melempar buku catatan tepat pada perut Nozaki. _"Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku! Kenapa kau begitu takut mengeluarkan suaramu? Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja, jika aku tidak tahu apakah aku jatuh cinta kepada wanita atau pria?"_

Nozaki hanya bisa menerima pukulan-pukulan yang bahkan rasanya tidak menyakitkan. Gadis mungil itu menangis, isaknya sedikit membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungil itu.

"Kau menantikan hal ini? Peluk dia, Umetarou. Buatlah ia sedikit lebih tenang," Yukari menyarankan. Namun, bukan memeluknya Nozaki lebih memilih untuk mengambil gelas berisi cokelat yang mulai kehilangan panasnya. Ia mendekatkan gelas itu pada hidung Chiyo.

"Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," ujar Nozaki.

Aroma manis cokelat yang sangat menenangkan menggelitik hidungnya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya, dan menampakkan wajah yang sedikit sembab karena menangis. Chiyo menyisipkan kedua telapak tangannya di setiap sisi gelas, hingga ia bisa merasakan hangatnya cokelat. "Aii...aouu" _terimakasih._

Suara bel menggema di ruangan. Yukari melangkahkan kakinya, dan mendapati sepasang amber dan ruby semerah darah di hadapannya. "Chiyo?" tanya Yuzuki sedikit panik.

"Masuklah, putri kalian..."

"Chi—!"

"Sst..." Nozaki meminta ketenangan di ruang tamunya.

"A—ada apa, Mikoto?" Yuzuki datang menyusul suaminya. Ambernya menghangat mendapati gadis mungil kesayangannya tengah tertidur. "Kau kah pria di taman itu, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Nozaki melirik pemilik rambut merah, begitu pria itu mengangguk ia memberikan jawabannya dengan yakin, "Ya, itu aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin membawa setiap helai rambutnya yang tergerai untuk terbang. Tubuh mungilnya terduduk di bangku yang bergerak statis—depan dan belakang. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari yang mulai memudar, tapi ia tidak perduli. Ada ataupun tidak ada matahari, ia hanya dapat menatap gelap.

"Untukmu, nyonya Nozaki."

Gadis itu tersenyum, aroma manis cokelat selalu mampir di rongga hidungnya pada sore hari. "Aii..aaou.." _terimakasih..._

"Ya, terimakasih..." ujar pria yang kini menggenggam jemarinya.

" _Terimakasih, untuk apa?_ "

Nozaki kini dapat melontarkan suaranya dengan bebas, "Cahaya yang sudah lama aku nantikan."

Untuk sesaat Chiyo hanya bisa menangkap keheningan. Pria di hadapannya hanya menatap pijaran ungu yang begitu indah—menghipnotis. Chiyo suka ketika Nozaki memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Nozaki'—meski nama itu belum tersemat padanya. Dia ingin saat itu segera terjadi, tapi Mikoto belum merelakannya.

Tangan mungil Chiyo meraih udara bebas, mencoba mencari sebuah rahang tegas yang akan mengisi setiap pori kulit tangannya. _Hangat._ Ia menariknya perlahan hingga Chiyo dapat merasakan hempasan udara yang menggelitik wajah. Ia tertawa halus, "He—hei?" sergah Nozaki.

"CHIYO!" teriak Mikoto begitu mata merahnya menangkap Chiyo sedang memberikan ciuman di pipi tirus Nozaki.

"Calon ayah mertua, bolehkah aku membalasnya?"

Wajah merah Mikoto hampir serupa dengan rambut dan matanya, "Tidak!"

Chiyo bisa merasakan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Awan dan angin tak akan selamanya menciptakan badai, ada kalanya mereka akan membuka jalan untuk matahari bersinar.

"Kau!"

"A—ada apa, Mikoto?" Yuzuki datang masih dengan celemek yang membalut tubuh depannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang spatula, "Oh ya ampun! Mikoto! Sebaiknya kau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam." Yuzuki dengan paksa menarik lengan suaminya.

"Ta—tapi! Mereka tidak boleh hanya berdua." Mikoto meronta ingin kembali ke teras. Tapi kilatan amber yang lebih hebat dari petir membuatnya menghela napas. "Baiklah.. baiklah," keluhnya.

Chiyo memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Nozaki saat ia mencium pipi tirus itu. Dan ia juga tak dapat melihat wajah Mikoto yang sedang memerah karena kesal pada Nozaki. Chiyo juga tak melihat garis senyum dan kerutan di sisi mata Yuzuki. Tapi telinganya menangkap semua resonanse itu. Gelombang yang dapat membuat hatinya menghangat, suara-suara tawa yang menggema di gendang telinganya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menangis, agar tak mendengar suara tangis di telinganya. Ia hanya akan tertawa, hingga seluruh tawa memenuhi telinganya.

Mungkin suaranya tak pernah tersampaikan kepada Mikoto, Yuzuki, dan Nozaki. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, perasaannya seperti matahari. Menjalar dan menyampaikan kehangatan dengan caranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Badai—**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

 **[ A/N ]**

Ya, akhirnya fanfiksi **badai** telah mencapai batasnya. Sebenarnya mau di _update_ sejak haminhamin lalu sebelum _deadline challange_ **#eyesvoicehear.** Tetapi, karena satu dan lain hal _publish_ -pun jadi tertunda. Dan jadilah ter- _update_ tiga _chapter_ sekaligus—lumayan maraton yah. Nggak apa-apa biar hatinya sehat.

Oke akhir kata, terimakasih karena sudah membaca penpik **badai** _until the end._ Walau _ending-_ nya agak-agak drama. Mungkin **H/C-** nya juga kurang atau malah nggak kerasa, tolong maafkan saya untuk yang satu itu.

Saya _mah_ cuma ingin meramaikan _challange_ ini, terimakasih untuk **EqaSkylight** dan **WaSan** yang telah membuat _challange_ ini—lumayan buat tema cerita yang nyiksa batin dan pikiran.

Akhir _note_ , saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang telah membaca, _review_ , _paporit_ , dan _follow button_ -nya. Terimakasih, saya tanpa kalian hanyalah _saya_. Iya, kalau sama kalian jadinya _kita_ atau _kami._ Haha, **JANGKRIK BOSS!—** **ada yang mau nonton bareng saya?** _ **PM**_ **!** ***** _nyari mangsa*_


End file.
